THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE
by tvdfanpam
Summary: A twist on the story of Christian and Ana. A shy girl who finds her own real life book boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By tvdfanpam

Chapter 1

Meet Mr. Grey

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am just having fun with Christian and Ana!

 _Ana is getting ready to open her bookstore in Seattle. She secured a six month lease on a great building in a great location with the help of her good friend Andrea Parker. She has graduated college and has worked for nearly two years gathering inventory for her specialty bookstore that sells first editions and rare books and vintage books and other items. The girls are currently celebrating Ana's store and imminent opening by drinking a bottle of wine._

Andrea's phone buzzed. "Shit, it's my boss. I have to take it, excuse me. Andrea speaking. Yes, sir, I will run back to the office and bring it to you. I'm with my friend Ana, who rented your 3rd Street building. Ok, I'll ask her. Just a moment sir." She said putting the phone down. "Ana, my boss wants to meet you. Would you have time to go with me? I need to pick up something from the office and take it to him. Shouldn't take more than an hour tops."

"Sure, why not?" Said Ana. "I'm game for anything tonight." She said giggling, sipping her wine.

"Ok, we'll be there soon. I'll grab us a cab, run to the office and get the file you need and bring it to Escala." She said hanging up. "Ready to go Ana?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She says as she slips on her shoes and grabs her purse.

The girls get in their cab and speed off. They stop in front of Grey House and Ana gasps. "This is where you work? It's huge!" She says giggling again. "Sorry! I don't usually drink this much wine!"

"It's okay." Said Andrea smiling. "Come up with me, Ana." She turns to the cab driver. "We'll be about 10 minutes. Could you wait for us?"

"Yes, I'll wait." He said.

"Up we go!" Said Ana in the elevator. "This is a beautiful building."

"Wait until you see the 20th floor where I work." Said Andrea smiling again at Ana.

"Wow!" Said Ana, getting off the elevator. "It's like an exclusive art gallery in here. Between the art and the wall of windows, I would have a hard time concentrating on work."

"You get used to it." Said Andrea shrugging. "I'll just be a minute in the file room. Please wait here."

"Okay, I'll just browse the paintings!"

A few minutes later Andrea comes out. "Here's the file Mr. Grey needs, we can go now." The girls get in the elevator and leave the building shortly and get back in the waiting cab. Andrea gives the driver the address.

They sing to the radio on the way to Escala. Andrea pays the cab driver and they enter the building. Andrea goes up to the receptionist at the desk. "Andrea Parker and Ana Steele for Mr. Grey, penthouse."

"One moment please." She says picking up a telephone. "You're clear to go up. Mr. Taylor will meet you upstairs."

"Thank you Kelly." Said Andrea as they walk toward the bank of elevators. "We won't stay too long, Ana. Sorry to interrupt our celebration."

"No, it's okay Andrea. I don't mind. I don't get out much so I'm okay with tagging along with you."

"After this we'll try out that new sushi place." She tells Ana.

The doors open and Mr. Taylor is standing there. "Hello Taylor. This is Ana Steele, my good friend. Ana, this is Taylor, Mr. Grey's Head of Security."

Ana nods as they shake hands. They follow Taylor through the penthouse and into Mr. Grey's office. He's standing at the window talking on his phone with one hand in his hair, tugging on it. He turns from the window. "Ros, I'll call you back, Andrea's here with the file I need. Thank you Andrea." He says without looking at her. "Miss Steele, I presume?" He says coming towards Ana.

"Yes sir. Please call me Ana." She says shyly holding her small hand out to him. He takes it in both of his big hands, never taking his eyes off of her. "Nice to meet you Ana. Andrea tells me you are opening a bookstore in the 3rd Street building?"

"Yes, I am. And I am really excited about it. I love the location and the building is just right for my vision of how I want my store to be." She lights up when she talks about her bookstore. "Maybe you can stop by when I get moved in and opened up?" She asked shyly, blushing a little.

"I'll be sure and do that Miss Steele."

Andrea is standing there with her mouth open. She's never seen her boss talk to a woman like that before. She actually thought he might be gay! "Sir, do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Ah, no Andrea. That's all I needed. I have a conference call in 20 minutes." He says regretfully looking at Ana longingly.

"Oh, we should be going then." Said Ana. "We're on our way to meet up with my roommate Kate and her brother Ethan for drinks and then we're going out for sushi later."

"Miss Steele would you allow me to take you out tomorrow night to celebrate your success?" Mr. Grey asks smoothly, he can't keep his eyes off Ana. "Say, dinner at the Mile High Club?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Grey?" She says teasing him a little.

"Well, yes I am." He says slowly, realizing he did just that.

"Okay, I accept then."

"Wonderful, hand me your phone please." He says and Ana hands it over without question. His phone buzzed. "There, now I have your number. He sends her a quick text. She looks down giggling when she sees what he sent: **I look forward to our date Miss Steele!**

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm. Miss Steele." He says looking down as his phone buzzed a new text. He sees it is from Ana. She texted back: **So do I! Don't be late!** He smiles at her with a satisfied look.

Andrea is amazed! Her boss is actually human, not a robot! "Ana, let's go. Bye Mr. Grey." She says as they leave the room and his apartment. They get in the elevator and Andrea has a smug look on her face.

"What?" Asks Ana innocently. Andrea grabs her hand and they run laughing and get back in the cab.

"You had him eating out of your hand. How did you do that?" Asked Andrea amazed.

"Do what?" Ana asked smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bookworm and the Billionaire**

By tvdfanpam

Chapter 2

Cheers to your First Date

Thank you everyone who has favored/followed this story and for all the reviews. I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

Ana and Andrea take the same cab to the bar where they meet Kate Kavanagh and her brother Ethan. "Hey Ethan. How was your trip?" Asked Ana giving him a brief hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It was great. Too short but I am glad I got to have a break before I start my new job next week. What's new with you Ana Banana?"

Andrea jumps in. "She has a date!"

"Shhh. Not so loud. I think the people in the back heard you." Said Ana glaring at her friend who is so excited she can hardly sit still.

Ethan looks at Ana with interest. "Who's our little bookworm going out on a date with?"

All eyes are on Ana as they wait for her answer. Ana turns bright red. "Um, Christian Grey." She whispers.

"Who?" Said Kate jumping into the conversation. "Did you say Christian Grey, as in Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor, who everyone thinks is gay, Christian Grey?"

"Yes, that's the one!" She said.

Kate is stunned into silence. Then she starts laughing hysterically. "Does your dad know yet?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. He just asked me not an hour ago!" Said Ana indignantly.

"I see." Said Kate thoughtfully. "How about I call him and tell him then?"

"Kate, you're having too much fun at my expense!" Said Ana frowning.

Kate has her phone out and is dialing Ray Steele as Ana tries unsuccessfully to take the phone away from her. Kate holds it out away from Ana's short arms easily.

"Hello! Hello! Is anybody there?" Asks Ray on the phone.

"Hey Ray, its Kate. How are you?"

"Doing well. Why are you calling me? Is Annie okay?" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's right here and has some exciting news." Says Kate gleefully. "I'll put her on the phone." She hands the phone to Ana who is glaring daggers at her.

"Hi daddy!" She said.

"Hi Honey. Is everything okay?" He asks. "What's your news?"

"I have a date tomorrow!" She says proudly.

"A date? Who with?" Asks Ray.

"His name is Christian Grey. Andrea introduced me to him today. I am leasing my building from him." She explains.

"Christian Grey?" Said Ray thoughtfully. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"No, I don't think so. He's in his 20's; I'm in my 20's." She said sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"When is this date taking place?" Asks Ray.

"Tomorrow night. He's picking me up at 7:00 pm and taking me to the Mile High Club to celebrate my new bookstore." Said Ana warily.

"Ok, honey. I'll be at your apartment tomorrow at 6:00 pm. I've got to meet the man who is taking my baby girl on her first date." Said Ray. "See you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone.

Ana turns to Kate. "Are you happy now? You just had to call my dad, didn't you?"

Kate and Andrea are laughing so hard they are crying. "Steele, this is awesome. You're almost 23 years old and this is your first date! Your dad always said he had to meet your dates before you went out with them."

"Yeah, when I was 16! Remember Mark Newton? My dad called him and had a 'chat' with him and every time after that when I would see him in the halls at school, he would turn around and go the other way! You know my dad, he still has his old army connections. He could make someone disappear if he wanted to." Ana is wringing her hands now with tears in her eyes.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what he would say. I didn't think he would actually come her and want to meet your date!" Said Kate patting her hand.

"Why do you think I have never dated before?" Asked Ana. "He's so protective of me ever since Mom died."

"Hey this is supposed to be a fun night, remember?" Said Andrea cutting in. "Let's celebrate Ana's success!" She waves over the waitress and they place their drink orders. "Here's to Ana. New bookstore owner, first date!"

"To Ana!" They say as they clink their glasses together.

The next morning Kate runs into Ana's room and jumps on the bed. "Ana, get up! There is a surprise for you in the living room!" Said Kate excitedly.

"Is it coffee?" Mumbles Ana as she burrows down in the covers.

"No, but I'll make you some if you come see right now!" Kate is jumping on the bed. "Ana, get up! I waited an hour already. I can't wait any longer!" She whines.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Said Ana pulling the covers over her head.

"No, you'll go back to sleep. You'll like it, I promise." Said Kate.

"I'm awake, okay! Stop talking. I'm coming." Said Ana grumpily. She raises up and opens her eyes. Kate is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Steele! Come see your surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." Said Ana yawning loudly. "You kept me out too late last night and I am tired. You don't want me to have bags under my eyes on my date do you?" She asked Kate.

"Stop it with the guilt trip Steele! You hardly ever go out with us." Said Kate.

They walk into the living room and there is the biggest bouquet of fresh flowers that Ana has ever seen in a beautiful crystal vase. There is a card sticking out of the flowers. Ana goes to the vase and takes the card out of the envelope and reads it. Kate is impatiently waiting.

"Who are they from Ana?" Asked Kate.

Ana smiles mysteriously. "I thought you were going to make me some coffee?"

"What? You're not going to tell me who sent you flowers?" Asked Kate incredulously.

"Not until I have my coffee." Said Ana smiling widely. She sits down on the sofa and texts someone on her phone. She grins when she gets an answer back almost immediately.

Kate stomps into the kitchen and pours Ana a cup of coffee then adds just the right amount of Chocolate Caramel creamer into the cup, stirs it and hands it to Ana. "Now tell me who sent you the flowers!"

"My date for the evening." Said Ana dreamily as she sips her coffee. "I sent him a thank you and he said he had never sent flowers to anyone before and he picked them out himself!"

Kate is stunned. "Hmmm, this just gets more interesting. Hurry up and drink your coffee Steele, we have a lot of shopping to do today. We have to find you the perfect outfit for your first date!"

Ana frowns at Kate. "Can't you just go get something out of your closet for me to borrow? You know I hate shopping!"

"No, this is a special occasion. You need to go to the store and try on clothes until we find the perfect dress!"

Four hours later, they find The One! That dress that looks deceptively simple but is fabulous when Ana tries it on. They get shoes and then Kate talks Ana into getting her nails done. By the time they get home, Ana just has time to get a quick shower before Kate can work her magic on her. Ray knocks on their door at 6:00 pm just like he said he would and is stunned into silence when Ana walks out of her room.

"Annie, you look amazing baby girl!" He says with tears in his eyes. "You look all grown up and just like your mother." He said softly. "This Christian Grey had better treat you right or I will make him disappear. I still know people!" He said darkly.

"Dad, relax. You don't need to make anyone disappear. Would you like a beer? There is still a little while before Christian gets here." Asked Ana wanting to distract him.

"Ana, let's have a glass of wine, Ray here's your beer." Said Kate. They chit chat for a few minutes and then there is a knock on the door. Ray jumps up to answer the door.

"Annie, go to your room. I want to talk to your date before you leave with him." Said Ray as he goes to the door.

"Dad, that's not necessary. I'm a grown woman." She protests.

Ray opens the door to Christian standing there. He looks surprised to see Ana's father there. "Mr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey. I'm here for your daughter Ana." He says smoothly, like he meets the fathers of his dates every day.

Ray takes his hand and shakes it grudgingly. "Good to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"Please call me Christian." He says. He waits for Ray to say he can call him Ray but he doesn't.

"Come in Christian." Said Ana trying to get between them. "My dad was in town visiting and wanted to meet you before he left. Weren't you dad? Just leaving?" Said Ana trying to be subtle and failing. "Would you like a glass of wine before we leave?" She asked Christian politely.

"We should be going, our reservations are for 7:00 pm. We don't want to be late." Said Christian turning to Ana.

"Have a seat. You can get there whenever you want, you own the restaurant." Said Ray taking a seat on the sofa. Twenty minutes later Ray seems satisfied with the answers Christian gave him so he stands and sticks out his hand to Christian. "Behave yourself around my Annie, I know how to make people disappear." He said squeezing his hand really hard.

Christian winces and looks Ray in the eye. "I will sir. Nice to meet you. Ana, we better be going. Good night sir, Katherine." He said as he escorted Ana out of the apartment. "Is he like that with all of your dates?" Asked Christian.

"You have no idea." Said Ana smiling as he took her hand and got on the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 3

The First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and favored this story. I am amazed by the response to my little story.

Christian holds Ana's hand as they leave her apartment building, only letting go as he helps her into the waiting Audi SUV. Taylor is holding open the door and Ana greets him. "Hello again, Taylor."

"Miss Steele." Said Taylor nodding his head at her. "Good to see you again." Christian frowns at him as he gets in beside Ana. There's a beautifully wrapped gift basket on the seat beside Ana that she can't help but see.

"That's for you Miss Steele." Says Christian formally. "I was going to wait and give it to you later, but I can't wait. Please open it."

"Okay!" Ana says eagerly. "But you don't have to bribe me with gifts to go out with you. I already said yes!" She teases.

Christian throws his head back and laughs out loud. "Oh, Ana. We're going to have so much fun together. I can tell already."

"Oh, I love this." She says lifting the items one by one out of the basket. It's a gift basket from INDI Chocolates. She takes the chocolate orange lotion and rubs some on her wrists then raises her arm to Christian. He sniffs her arm and his eyes go dark.

"I love how that makes you smell Miss Steele. Good enough to eat." He says with a wolf grin.

She snatches her arm away. "Um, thank you, I think! Oh, before I forget, thank you for the beautiful flowers." Then she leans over and kisses his cheek softly. "Oops!" She says reaching up and rubbing the lipstick off his cheek.

He takes her hand in his and turns her hand palm up and brings it to his lips and gives her a gentle kiss. "The pleasure was all mine." Then he smiles a breathtaking smile at her.

She fans herself. "Stop it!" She says playfully.

They pull up to the building where the Mile High club is located and Taylor gets out and opens the door. Christian gets out and helps Ana out of the car. They go in the lobby to the elevators and get in the open car. Up they go and get out on the 30th floor. "After you, Miss Steele." He says following Ana off the elevator.

The host sees them and his eyes light up. "Welcome Mr. Grey and Miss Steele. Please follow me to your table." The host leads them across the restaurant where every eye is on them to a small private alcove with a breathtaking view of the city lights. After helping Ana to her seat, he turns to Christian. "Harold, your waiter will be right out."

"Very good Parker." He leaves and immediately Harold the waiter appears with two glasses and a champagne bottle. He sets the glasses down and pours the champagne into them and leaves them with their menus.

Christian raises his glass and Ana does the same. "May I propose a toast to First Dates?" She nods and they clink glasses and sip their champagne.

They order their food and make small talk then eat a wonderful meal. The waiter clears the table and says the dessert will be out shortly. Ana raises her eyebrow and looks at Christian. "Another surprise?"

"You have no idea." Says Christian smiling. Out comes the pastry chef dressed in white rolling a cart with a beautifully decorated chocolate cake. Christian gets up and hugs her. "Hello Mia. So glad you could make my favorite dessert." He says and gives her a smile. He turns to Ana. "Anastasia, please meet my sister Mia. Mia, my date Anastasia Steele." Mia squeals and hugs Ana.

"I am so glad to meet you. You are the first girl Christian has ever dated!" She says with a smile. "We thought he was gay!"

"Mia! You can go back to the kitchen now. Thanks for making my cake. It looks delicious. If you behave, I'll save you a piece. Now, go!" He says making a shooing motion with his hands. She walks away with a wave and a 'Nice to meet you' to Ana and goes back to the kitchen.

"That whirlwind was my baby sister Mia. She's the pastry chef here. She studied in Paris." Said Christian in a rush.

"Shall I cut the cake?" Asked Ana smiling. "I am glad that I got to meet your sister. After you met my dad tonight, it's only fair."

"Yes, I would like a really big piece please! Thank you." He says taking the plate and digging in. "Mia can only be taken in small doses. She is 'Hurricane Mia' affectionately known to her family."

"I always wished for a big family but it was just me and my dad after my mom died." Said Ana wistfully.

"Well, you can borrow Mia anytime you want!" Said Christian drily. He sits up straight in his chair. "Don't look now but we are about to get more visitors."

"Christian, hello dear!" Said a beautiful older lady with a grey haired man behind her. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your date?"

"Mother, dad. This is my date Anastasia Steele. Ana, my parents. Grace and Carrick Grey." Said Christian with a shocked look on his face. "What are you two doing here?" He asked reluctantly.

"Mia texted us that you were bringing a date here tonight. That you asked her to make you her special chocolate cake. We couldn't pass up the chance to see our son out with a lovely woman." Said his mother smiling at him. "Are you going to invite us for dessert?" She asked smiling again.

"Of course mother. You don't mind do you Ana?" He asked.

"No, of course I don't." Said Ana shocked. "I am happy to share dessert with your parents." She looks at him shyly. "Do you have any more family members that might show up on our date?"

He squirms in his seat. "Just my brother Elliott. But I swear if he shows up, I am taking Mia's credit card away from her."

"Ana, how did you and Christian meet?" Asked Grace taking a small bite of cake.

"My good friend Andrea is Christian's PA and told me about his building on 3rd Street for lease and I was looking for retail space for my bookstore. We were celebrating my new lease when Christian called her and needed something from the office and I tagged along."

"When will your bookstore open?" Carrick asked. "Christian collects books, he has a massive library. Have you seen it yet?"

"No, this is our first date." Ana answers shyly. "Maybe I'll see it soon, I hope. I hope to have my own library someday." She says wistfully. "It will be a month at least before my store is ready to open."

Grace stands up quickly. "I just remembered that I need to do something. Cary, let's go and let these young people enjoy their date. It was nice meeting you Ana. Hope to see you again." She says and kisses Christian on the cheek. "Don't screw this up, son." She whispers in his ear. "She's a keeper."

"Bye mom and dad." He says as they leave. "Sorry about that. I didn't know they were coming here or we would have gone somewhere else." He mumbles.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She says smiling. "I've had a lovely evening. I don't remember having this much fun in a long time." They get up to go. She walks in front of him and he follows her with his hand on the small of her back to the elevators. They get in and go down to the lobby. The elevator doors open and **FLASH** a photographer takes their picture. A reporter jumps in front of them.

"Is it true, Mr. Grey, is this your first date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bookworm and the Billionaire**

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 4

First Kiss

Christian grabs Ana's hand and they run for the car. Taylor has the door open and they jump in. Taylor gets in the driver's seat and they speed off.

"That's not how I wanted our first date to end." Says Christian running his hands through his hair and pulling on the ends. Ana gently puts her hands up to pull his away.

"You'll go bald doing that Christian and I can't imagine you without hair." She says smiling at him. "I won't ever forget this night!" She's laughing now.

He grins at her and laughs, falling back into the seat. "That didn't scare you off, did it?" He asks seriously.

"No, it's okay. I know you're crazy famous here. Would you like to see what I've got planned for the bookstore?"

"Yes, I would. Taylor take us to the 3rd street building." They ride the rest of the way in companionable silence. Somehow Christian took Ana's hand in his and was caressing her hand with his thumb. "You're the first woman that I can relax around. You are so calming." She just smiles a serene smile at him, because really why spoil the moment.

They pull up to the front of the building and get out. Ana has the keys in her hand so she unlocks the door and they step inside and turn on the lights. It's a rectangular shaped sturdy three story brick building built around 1925. It used to be a small factory.

"I fell in love with this building a little more each time I would go by it. I love the industrial feel and can't wait to open the book store. Come back here, I think I left the sketches of the floor layout back in the office." Said Ana.

They walk back and Ana stands beside Christian. "This area here will be like an internet café with a coffee bar. The book shelves will go in this area back to here. Checkout counter will be in front near the door. I'll have some glass cases here with the rare books and vintage items. It's mostly a used bookstore but I'm very exclusive about the books coming in. I already do a good business online. I take requests for books then I try to locate them for my customers."

"That's very interesting Ana. What about the 2nd and 3rd floors? He asks.

"Well, since you asked. I would like to purchase the building and renovate the 2nd and 3rd floors into small loft apartments." She says smiling up at him.

"Look at you." He says smiling back. "You're positively glowing. This is your dream coming true, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I have always loved books. I thought I would get bored with them eventually but I never have. It's a great feeling to be doing something you love." She said quietly.

"Indeed it is Miss Steele." He says thoughtfully. "Thanks for bringing me here." He walks her back to the front of the store and they lock up and get back in the car. The drive back to her apartment is short. They pull up and park. Christian opens the door, gets out and then helps Ana out. "Taylor, bring the basket." Christian orders. Taylor reaches in and grabs the basket off the seat and follows them into the apartment building and up to Ana's apartment on the fourth floor. Ana unlocks her door and Taylor goes in and sets the basket down on the breakfast bar. "Mr. Grey, I'll be downstairs waiting in the car." He says and exits the apartment.

Ana turns to Christian and he has her in his arms and kisses her softly on the lips. "I've been waiting all night to do that and it was definitely worth the wait." He says pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. He smells her hair and smiles. "You smell good too!" He says grinning at her.

"Back at you Grey!" She says. "Would you like a glass of wine before you go?" She says, looking into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes I would." He says, anything to stay in her company a little while longer.

She goes into the kitchen and he follows her like a puppy. "Can I help you?" He says right behind her.

"Yes, you can get the wine glasses down off the third shelf. I don't know why Kate insists on putting them there." She pours the wine in the glasses. "Let's go sit in the living room. I'll turn on some music."

They sit and talk and drink two bottles of wine. Ana starts yawning, causing Christian to look down at his phone. "I'd better go. It's late Ana." He says. "When will your roommate be home?"

"Not sure." Said Ana yawning hugely. "It's Friday night. She's out trolling for men. Who knows who will be here with her when I wake up in the morning?

Christian frowns. "I don't like that Miss Steele. I'll call a member of my security team to come and stay with you."

"No, it's okay. This is her usual routine for Friday night. I have my own bathroom so I won't come out of my room until morning."

"Be sure and lock your bedroom door." He says seriously. "Really, Ana, I don't like this. Can I stay with you? I don't like leaving you alone where some random stranger could get to you."

"Christian, really its fine. I'll be okay." She said rubbing his arms. "If I get scared, I'll call you. I promise!"

"Okay!" He says reluctantly. He leans in and kisses her again with lots of tongue. "Are you sure I can't stay Miss Steele?" He says as he places kisses down her neck.

She pushes him away. "Go before I change my mind." She says smiling. "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

"No, thank you Miss Steele. It's a night I will never forget. Please call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow." He says kissing her once more.

"Okay, okay, bye, talk to you tomorrow." She said as she locks the door behind him. She gathers up her shoes and phone and takes them into her room and shuts and locks the door. She sends him a quick text: **I'm all locked away in my room! Good Night!**

His texts back: **Good night sweet girl. Sleep well**. "Taylor, get Sawyer over here to watch Miss Steele's door until morning. Her roommate will be bringing some random man to their apartment and I don't want Miss Steele left unprotected."

"Yes sir. Sawyer is on his way Mr. Grey. I texted him her address and apartment number."

"Good. First thing in the morning I want a full report. Make sure Miss Steele doesn't see him." Christian says.

"Yes sir." Says Taylor, thinking that it's going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bookworm and the Billionaire**

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 5

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

Ana wakes up to her front door bell ringing. She takes a minute to throw on a robe before she unlocks her bedroom door and goes to the front door. She opens it to find Christian standing there. "Do you know what time it is?" She asks. "Why were you pounding on my door? Where's the fire? I said I would text you when I woke up." She mumbles, shuffling to the side so he can come in.

"Have you seen your roommate this morning?" He asks, taking in Ana's sleep rumpled appearance and smiles widely. "Nice pj's."

"Thanks." She says yawning. "I need coffee. Go make me some, k?" She heads back towards her room.

"Ana, where's Kate?" He asks again grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Um. Asleep, I guess. I mean, I think. I heard her come home so she was here. Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm pretty sure the random man she brought home last night is my brother Elliott."

Ana starts giggling then a full belly laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I don't kid." He said seriously,

"Well, one way to find out." Ana walks over to Kate's bedroom door and knocks loudly. "I've got pancakes ready!" She yells. They hear a thump, then a giggle, then shuffling. The door opens and Kate walks out in her pj's followed by a tall blond haired man.

"Hey bro! Whatcha doing here?" Asks a surprised Elliott Grey.

"Elliott, I could ask you the same thing. Ana, this is my brother Elliott. Elliott, my date last night, Anastasia Steele." Said Christian formally.

Elliott walks over to Ana and picks her up in a big bear hug and spins her around. "It's great to meet you little sister!" He says sincerely. Then gives her a big smooch on the cheek.

"Put her down Elliott." Said Christian. "She's not a toy!"

Kate is standing there watching. Pouting because she's not the center of attention, tapping her foot. "What's going on?" She finally asks Ana.

Christian turns to Kate. "I couldn't sleep at all worrying about who you were bringing back to your apartment Kate. You bringing some random stranger into Ana's home while she's sleeping."

Kate stands there, gaping at him. "Number 1: this is my apartment. Number 2: I can bring anyone I want into it. Number 3: It's none of your business." She says.

"Does Ray Steele know you bring someone different home with you every weekend while Ana's here?" He asks, not backing down.

Elliott and Ana are both standing there watching the exchange. "Wait, I thought your name was Karen?" Asked Elliott, confused.

Kate turns to him. "I thought your name was Edward."

Ana goes over to Christian. "Come with me." She says, taking his hand. She leads him into her room. "Sit." She says pointing to the bed. She goes in the closet and grabs some clothes, comes out and goes into the bathroom. She comes back out a few minutes later in a pair of grey yoga pants and a tee shirt, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "We're going out for breakfast. Then you can explain to me how you knew Elliott was here with Kate. No talking." She makes a shushing sound to him. "I haven't had my coffee yet." She says when he tries to talk.

He grabs her as she tries to walk by. "You're so hot baby. Especially in those yoga pants. I think I am going to buy stock in Lulumon."

She giggles and takes his hand. "Let's go Grey!"

They walk out of her room and Elliott and Kate are sitting on the sofa waiting. "Somebody said pancakes?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bookworm and the Billionaire**

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 6

The Weekend Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. I really appreciate it.

They all pile into the back of the Audi SUV and sit in relative silence on the drive to CJ's Eatery on 1st street. Taylor had called ahead so they pulled up to the front door and were seated quickly. Ana and Kate had the Four Stacker pancakes; Ana with blueberries and bacon. Christian had a Denver omelet with hash browns and Elliott had the Farmers omelet with marbled Rye toast. They had classic Mimosas and lots of coffee to drink. Ana and Christian were sitting on one side of the booth with Kate and Elliott on the other side. Taylor and Sawyer were in the next booth trying to keep people away from them.

Ana puts down her coffee cup and rubs Christian's leg distracting him. "Ok, explain to me how you knew that Elliott was at my apartment?" She smiles and continues to rub his leg lightly up and down.

"I, uh, had surveillance on your apartment." He said sheepishly.

"Why?" Asks Ana calmly, still rubbing his leg. He starts to squirm a little.

"Because I was worried about you, asleep in the apartment, unprotected. Someone could have broken into your bedroom. Ana, I didn't sleep a wink!" He says earnestly.

"I appreciate your concern." She says touching his face. "That's sweet, but a little creepy. You're not going to stalk me now. Are you?" She says teasing him. She's still rubbing his leg and he's having trouble concentrating on what she's saying but doesn't want her to stop.

Elliott is watching his brother, amazed at how he's acting. "Little sis, I don't know how you're doing it, but don't stop. My brother is almost human." He says grinning. "Of course, if you get tired of him you can call me. What?" He says to Christian, who is frowning at him.

"I'm sitting right here!" Said Christian practically growling at his brother.

"Hey, I was teasing the girl. It's what I do. I wouldn't move in on my brother's girl." They fist bump. "Bros before, well never mind. Ana is obviously not a ahhh. Shit, sorry. I'll stop talking now." He says hanging his head.

Ana laughs. "It's okay Elliott." She turns to Christian. "What's next? 'Mr. you woke me up early,' now you have to entertain me. "

"Well, I have to get back to the apartment." Kate says, cutting in to the conversation. "I have things to do today." She looks at Elliott expectantly.

"I'll take you home." He says quietly. "It's the least I can do." They get up to leave. Kate turns to Ana.

"I'll see you later. Christian, thank you for breakfast." Kate walks away.

Elliott turns to Christian. "I'll call you later, brother. Ana, it was great to meet you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." He says meaningfully to his brother, then hugs Ana. "You're awesome and just right for my brother." He whispers in her ear.

Ana and Christian get in the waiting car alone since Elliott and Kate got a cab back to the apartment. "Do you think they'll see each other again?" Ana asks Christian.

"Not gonna happen. Elliott is Seattle's biggest man w***e." He says, shaking his head.

"You don't follow in your brother's footsteps, do you?" Asks Ana suddenly.

Christian turns red. "Ah, not exactly." He said. "I don't exactly date, but I've been with women." He says pulling his hair again. She reaches up and stops him from pulling his hair out.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything….right now." She says sweetly.

Now he wants to distract her. "How about we go back to your new building and go upstairs and look around. I would really like to see what's up there and you can tell me your ideas for the loft apartments."

"That's a great idea. Have you thought about a price you need for the building? I still want to buy it." She says, very excited.

"Oh, I think we can negotiate a price, Miss Steele!" He says smiling a breathtaking smile at her. They pull up to the back of the building.

"I like that there is already a separate entrance back here with a good sized parking lot. I would have the entrance to the apartments back here to avoid walking through the first floor store."

"I agree." He said. They walk into a stairwell then walk up to the second floor. There is space for six small loft apartments on this floor. They walk around inspecting the floor, walls and ceiling. "I would keep it simple; one bedroom, small bath, open kitchen and living room; around 600 square feet or less."

They go back to the stairwell and walk up to the third floor. "Up here, I want to have my apartment with room near the stairs for an elevator, access to the roof and a storage/work area. I would like to live in the building where I work." She says excitedly.

"Sold." Said Christian. "I will sell it to you for what I paid for it. Elliott's company could do the renovations and he could keep the integrity of the building and upgrade the heating and air conditioning to make it more efficient. Elliott's an architect, he could actually draw up the plans for the apartments, if you wanted him to. I could call him." Said Christian, thinking it would be a great excuse for him to get away from Kate.

"Oh, could you?" She asks, her eyes shining. "I need to call my dad, excuse me." She says taking her phone out of her pocket. Christian is wrapping up his call to Elliott.

"He's on his way." Said Christian. They walk around and Ana shows him her ideas for her apartment.

"I want my own library here, in this area." She points to the corner. "I love this window and would love a built in window seat. My dad will design the book cases for it. He's a master carpenter. I have boxes of books in storage that I have been collecting since I was 10 years old. This is so exciting!" She says again and puts her arms around him. "Thank you!" She kisses him on the lips. He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around her.

"What are you doing to me Miss Steele? You make everything exciting and new. It's like looking through the eyes of a child." He tells her sincerely. "We've only just met, but I feel like I have known you forever. I don't want that feeling to end. I want to date you and see where this leads." He says quietly to her as he holds her and strokes her hair.

"I would like that too, Mr. Grey!" She says shyly. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Well, now you do, woman." He says kissing her thoroughly.

Elliott meets them downstairs and they do a walk-through of the building. He offers suggestions and listens intently to Ana's ideas. They make plans to get together after the sale of the building. Elliott leaves them and Ana and Christian lock up and get in the SUV.

"Could I see you again tonight Ana?" He asks as he rubs her arm.

"Two dates in two days Grey?" She teases.

"Yes, but how about a night in at my place?" He asks. "I have a well-stocked library." He adds as an incentive.

"Sounds good. I'll come to you. Text me your address and the time. I was there briefly but I don't remember the address since I was a little tipsy."

"Oh no, Miss Steele. I'll have my driver pick you up at 7:00 pm tonight." He says smiling.

"It's a date!" She says, getting out of the car after leaning in for toe curling kiss. She fans herself. "See you tonight."

"Laters Baby!" He says grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bookworm and the Billionaire**

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 7

The Weekend Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and follow and favorite this story. I really appreciate it.

Ana lets herself in to the apartment and sees Kate sitting on the sofa crying. She goes over to Kate and sits down beside her. "What's wrong Kate?" She asks.

"Elliott just left." She said. "I really screwed up. Finally, I meet a nice guy that I want to see again and he said no. That this was a onetime hook up. He wasn't interested in dating anyone right now. He wouldn't even give me his number! I must be losing my touch, men usually hand me their numbers without me even asking."

"Well." Said Ana, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you shouldn't go to clubs looking for a hook up then. You should take a break and see if someone you work with or someone you meet will ask you out. Go on dates, not booty calls. Be more picky about who you hook up with. Don't have a date expecting sex at the end of the night. Be mysterious!" She said. "Give your lady parts a break! Focus on your career for a while, not men. Find a new hobby." Kate looks at her like she has two heads.

"That's not a bad idea. Can you teach me how to cook?" She asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to learn."

"Yes, I'll teach you. How about tomorrow afternoon, we'll make spaghetti!" Said Ana smiling at her friend.

"That sounds great!" Said Kate. "Can't wait!" She hugs Ana and goes off to her room.

Ana takes a nap then looks in her closet for something to wear on her date with Christian. She sees a stretchy wine colored lace dress in her closet. "Kate did you buy me another dress?" She yells.

"Yes I did." Says Kate popping into the room. "It's for your second date with Mr. Megabucks!" She says giggling.

"Great! Now I don't have to go shopping. But I would like to get my hair trimmed. Where should I go?" She asks Kate.

"You should give Esclava Salons a try. I hear they are pretty good and it's not far from here. I haven't actually been myself though."

"Ok, I'll give them a call." Said Ana reaching for her phone. She googles the number and calls and they have a last minute cancellation. "I'm leaving now. They have a booking in 20 minutes. See you later."

She grabs her keys and rushes out the door. Fifteen minutes later she walks into the salon. "Ana for a haircut." She tells the receptionist.

"Ok, Ana. Elena will be right with you." She says as she indicates for Ana to have a seat.

"Thanks!" Said Ana having a seat and flipping through a magazine. A tall blond woman wearing a lot of makeup walks towards her. "Ana?" She asks. Ana nods. "Right this way."

Thirty minutes later Ana leaves the salon with shorter hair than when she walked in. She gets in her car and drives back to her apartment.

"Love your hair Ana." Said Kate as Ana walks in the apartment.

"Thanks Kate. I really liked the salon but I think I will ask for another stylist next time. The lady that did my hair kinda gave me the creeps." She says shuddering as she remembers.

Two hours later there is a knock on the door to the apartment just as Ana puts on her shoes. "That's probably Taylor." She says. "See you tomorrow." She hugs Kate and walks out the door with Taylor. They get in the elevator and then he helps Ana into the car. The drive to Christian's apartment building is in companionable silence. Taylor parks in the underground parking garage at Escala and gets out then helps Ana out of the car. They ride up the elevator to the penthouse. Christian is waiting for Ana when they walk in.

"Ana, you look beautiful. Thank you for dressing up for me. I really appreciate it." He says slyly. "You look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you Christian. I'll tell Kate you liked it, she picked it out for me. She's my personal shopper." Ana says blushing.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked. Ana nods looking around at the white living room.

"This is a beautiful place you have here. It's very large." She says shyly.

"Wait until you see the rest of it. I can't wait to hear your opinion of my library." Said Christian as he hands her a glass of wine. "My housekeeper is off today so I had dinner catered in from The Riverside Inn. I ordered a few different dishes since I wasn't sure what you would like. I thought we would eat out on the terrace since it's a mild evening." He says in a rush, not wanting to show her how nervous he really is.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see the view of the city skyline from up here. You have your own palace in the sky!" She says. He takes her hand.

"Dance with me." He says taking her wine glass and sitting it down on the coffee table. "I love this song." He says as he holds her close and they sway to the music. They dance a while and then they fill their plates and eat on the terrace and watch the sunset from the penthouse. After dinner, they put their plates in the sink and he takes her hand. "I want to show you something." He says leading her up the stairs. They walk down the hall and he opens a door. "My library." Says Christian with pride. "What do you think?" He asks Ana.

She is speechless. "I think that I have never been in a library with this many first editions." She says as she scans the titles. "Some of these look familiar. I think I actually found several of these for you." She says incredulously. "That's how Andrea and I met, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know that." Said Christian with a surprised look on his face. "That explains a lot." He says rubbing his face. "I wondered how she found the books I wanted so fast."

"She submitted a wish list and I used my contacts and mad skills to find you the books on your list. When money is no object, it is easy to talk someone out of one of their prized possessions!" She said laughing. "Andrea never told me who the books were for. She's very discreet. That girl deserves a raise!" Said Ana smiling.

"I can guarantee that Andrea earns her enormous salary, Miss Steele." He says smiling at her. "I employ only the top people and they earn top pay." He says taking her hand. "Which author is your favorite?" He asked earnestly.

"I don't have a favorite. I love English authors, but I especially love the classics." She says staring into his eyes. "Thank you for showing me your library. I hope I can spend some quality time in here in the future." They sit down on the overstuffed leather sofa in the room and talk about everything and anything. Before they know it, two hours has gone by. Ana yawns and sees the clock on the wall. "Mr. Grey, I need to get to bed. It's past my bedtime and someone woke me up early this morning."

"Ok, Ana, I will take you home. I hate for our evening to end. This is one of the best nights I have had in a long time, except for last night of course." He quickly says, not wanting her to think last night wasn't great either. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asks. "I can't get enough of you Miss Steele." He says as he gathers her close and kisses her breathless.

"Yes, but not so early!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 8

Still Saturday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. E.L. James is the Author of Fifty Shades Of Grey and owns the characters. I just borrow them.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, followed and of course ready my story. Remember this is a fun story so don't take things too seriously, because I don't!

Ana gets ready for bed and her phone buzzes with a text from Christian: Sweet dreams beautiful girl. Did you get a haircut? Ana answers back: Yes at Esclava Salons **. Christian** : Who cut your hair? **Ana:** Elena, I think. Why? **Christian:** I am part owner in the salons. **Ana:** Didn't like Elena, she gave off bad vibes. **Christian:** Explain!? **Ana:** Just a feeling I got. Never mind, I'm sure it's just me. **Christian:** What are you doing tomorrow? **Ana:** Teaching Kate to cook in the afternoon. Why? **Christian:** My parents invited us for dinner. Want to go with me? **Ana:** Who else will be there? **Christian:** Not sure. Is that a deal breaker? **Ana:** LOL NO, just wondering. Going to sleep now. Good night Grey! **Christian:** Good night sweet girl.

Christian immediately calls Elena. She looks at her phone and smiles when she sees who is calling. "Hello Christian." She purrs. "Need some company?" She asks excitedly.

"Hell no Elena. Not from you, I don't." He says hatefully.

"Ouch, that hurts. Did you just call to insult me?" She asks.

"No, I called to warn you. Anastasia came in to the salon today and you cut her hair. Next time, I want Franco to cut it! You need to stay away from her."

"Hey, I could have cut all of her beautiful hair off 'accidentally' but I didn't. You should thank me." She said offended.

"This is the first and last warning I will give you. Stay away from her and I will remain your partner. Otherwise, I will cut all ties with you and withdraw my support from the salons." He says seriously.

"Does your new girlfriend know you were into an alternate lifestyle?" Asked Elena.

"That is none of your business, Elena." Said Christian, hanging up the phone. He immediately calls Welsh, his man to call to make unpleasant things go away.

"Welch, I want you to put a man on Elena Lincoln. She's threatening Anastasia." Said Christian.

"Yes sir. I'll take care of it." He says.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 9

Cooking with Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it.

Kate wakes Ana up with coffee and an excitement she hasn't felt in a long time. "I am so excited to learn to cook Ana!" She says. "My mother was always too busy designing clothes and we had a cook that didn't like children underfoot." She says quietly. "I can host my own dinner parties when I learn a few dishes!"

"Well, I only know basic recipes that I taught myself out of cookbooks. But, I will be happy to teach you what I know." Ana says modestly. "We'll have to run to the market, I'll just jump in the shower." She says getting out of bed. "I'm happy you asked me to teach you something."

They eat a quick breakfast of cereal and toast because Kate is eager to get started. They walk down the block to the corner market. Grabbing a grocery cart, Ana throws her purse in the basket. "Reading off the list she says: For the spaghetti sauce we will need: 2 cans crushed tomatoes with basil; 1 can tomato paste; one large onion; 8 cloves of garlic; olive oil; Italian spices and dried spaghetti. We can add 1 lb. of ground round to the sauce."

"Oh, I feel like a chef!" Said Kate rather excitedly. "Oh my God! Did you see that guy Ana? I didn't know that there were hot guys at the market!"

"Yea, yea; they will try to pick you up too!" Says Ana. "If you aren't interested, don't make eye contact." She hisses at Kate. "We're here to get our groceries."

"Um, okay." Says Kate. "What about dessert? Can you teach me how to make an easy dessert too?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I know a really easy one. It's called dump cake. You pick a filling: apple pie, peaches in heavy syrup or cherry pie filling and then pick a cake mix. You slice a stick of butter and lay the pieces on top after you dump in the pie filling then the dry cake mix and bake it for 45 minutes and you have cake. Add ice cream and you have a really good dessert. My dad loves it! I make it all the time when I go home to visit him!" Says Ana happily.

"I bumped into Jose last night after I was coming home from dinner with Ethan." Said Kate casually. "He asked about you. I told him you had a new boyfriend. He looked sad so I told him I was making spaghetti tonight and asked him if he wanted to join me. He said yes!" Said Kate looking at Ana. "Don't worry, I only like him as a friend, but I can have guy friends over, no sex involved!" She said laughing at the face Ana was making. "It's only been one night, you can't expect me to change that fast!"

They get home and unpack the groceries; lining up the ingredients on the counter. "Let's brown the ground round first with the onion and garlic. Add the spices and then dump in the tomatoes, tomato paste, olive oil and other ingredients. Stir really good and put in the crock pot to simmer on low all afternoon. When you are hungry, boil a big pot of water and add half the pound of dry spaghetti _after_ the water boils. Stir it really good to separate the noodles or they will stick together. Are you following me so far?" Ana asks Kate.

"Yes, I think so. Can you show me again how to cut the onion and garlic?" She asks seriously. "I'm a little afraid of your big chef knife."

"There is a trick to cutting onions: Cut the end off after you peel it then sit it down on the cutting board. Carefully cut it in two down the middle and lay it on the flat side. Cut off the other end and then slice carefully. Repeat with the other half until you have small pieces." Said Ana demonstrating to Kate. "After we peel the garlic, lay it on the cutting board and place the knife like this and _WACK_ it with the flat side of the knife. Then just put it in the pan with the meat and onions. Easy, peasy!"

Kate looks at Ana with awe. "You make that look so easy! I hope I don't cut myself the first time I do this solo!"

"You'll get the hang of it, you're a quick study." Said Ana smiling at her roommate. "This is the most fun we have had together in a long time Kate!" Ana says. "Thanks for asking!"

"Thanks for teaching me!" Says Kate hugging her friend. "Where are those recipe cards you bought? I want to write down these recipes. I read somewhere that everybody needs to know how to make at least ten things really well. These will be my first two!" She says proudly.

"Ok, I think you have this covered." Ana said after Kate took her cake out of the oven. "I'm going to take another shower and get ready for my date with Christian. We're going to his parents' house for dinner tonight."

"This was so much fun!" Said Kate. "Can we make lasagna next week? I want to learn another Italian dish."

"Yes, lasagna next Sunday." Said Ana walking in to her bedroom smiling.

A/N: I made this cake for my husband. He thought it was great!


	10. Chapter 10

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 10

Lunch with Christian

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I have nearly 20,000 views!

 _Time jump: Christian and Ana have been dating for two months now. Elliott's construction company Grey Construction has been work on renovating Ana's new building. Yes, she's the official owner now. Her dad as conservator over her estate, approved the purchase of the building. (Ana inherited a large sum of money from her birth father when he died in an accident when she was a toddler.)_

Ana and Christian are having lunch together in his office. "Baby, I'm glad your apartment is almost ready." Said Christian as he leaned over and kissed Ana. "Your new building is very secure so you'll be safe from random people coming in and out of your apartment at all hours of the night." He frowns when he sees the expression on Ana's face. "What? I know that Kate stopped bringing random men home with her for a few weeks, but is back to her old ways. I don't want you around that."

"I thought we agreed not to discuss Kate's lifestyle?" Ana asked. "I am ready to be in my own apartment though. This will be the first time in my life that I will be on my own. I am really looking forward to it. I will miss Kate though, we've been roommates close to six years now." Ana eats the rest of her lunch in silence. "Will you be able to go furniture shopping with me this weekend? I know you would just call an interior designer to take care of things, but I want to decorate my first place myself." She said smiling. "What's that look for?"

"I will buy you whatever you want as long as I don't have to go shop for it myself. I have a great idea!" He says laughing. "Mia can go with you. She loves that shit!"

"You know that might not be a bad idea." Said Ana. "She can decorate her own apartment at the same time as me. It was a good idea to suggest she move into one of the apartments on the second floor. I'll call her."

"Great, I have a video conference at 2:00 pm Saturday with the Chinese and then I will come over and see what you bought." He said. "Then we can celebrate your new apartments by going out to eat afterwards."

Andrea buzzes Christian. "Your 2:00 pm appointment is here." She says.

"Please offer refreshments. We'll be done in 10 minutes." Said Christian.

"I can go, I know you're a very busy man Mr. Grey." Says Ana scooting over closer on the sofa then Christian grabs her and pulls her onto his lap.

"Miss Steele, I would love to spend the rest of the day with you but duty calls. See you tonight baby?" He asks as he kisses her neck. "I need some alone time with you. We've both been working way too hard lately. When you get things up and running at your bookstore, I want to take you away for a long weekend." He kisses up her neck and then on her lips.

"Sounds good. A long weekend is a great idea. I will look online and get some ideas of places to go. I will see you at your place at 7:00 pm for dinner." She kisses him on the lips. "Don't be late. I think I will try a new recipe tonight. I am going over there after I check on things at the store."

"See you then Baby." He escorts Ana out of his office and greets his next appointment. They go back in his office. Ana stops at Andrea's desk.

"How's everything with you?" Ana asks casually, leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Good. I have another date this weekend with my mystery man." Said Andrea smiling at Ana. "He's taking me to the Mile High Club."

"When you are ready to introduce him to me, I promise to be on my best behavior." They chat for a few minutes until Andrea's phone rings. "Gotta go girlfriend!" She says as she hugs Andrea. "See you later!"

"Bye, call me!" Says Andrea as Ana steps on the elevator. Ana goes down to the 18th floor and walks into Luke Sawyer's office. "I'm ready to leave now." She says. He gets up to follow her.

"Where to Boss?" He asks jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ana says shaking her head. "I only agreed to protection because Christian insists on it. I think it is a big waste of money. No one is going to hurt me, I'm nobody important." She grumbles. "I need to go to check on progress at the book store and then go to the market. I'm trying a new recipe for Christian tonight. I love his kitchen and I can't wait to get my own!"

A/N: Next we will see what Ana and Mia buy for their new apartments. The bookstore opening is coming up too. I wonder who Andrea's mystery man is?


	11. Chapter 11

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 11

Shopping with Mia

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

 _A/N: To the Guest Reviewer: Families can be obnoxious, you don't take someone out of your life because of it. If you did, you wouldn't have any family. You should ask yourself this before leaving a review: Will my review hurt someone's feelings? If the answer is yes, then either write something positive or don't write one. I don't mean to be disrespectful, just giving my opinion._

It's Saturday and Mia is knocking on Ana's apartment door. "Wake up Ana, it's time to go shopping!" She says excitedly as Ana opens the door for her. "I don't usually get up this early on a Saturday but I was so excited that I couldn't sleep." She gets a notebook out of her large purse. "I have six stores I want to go to today, we need to get started."

Ana yawns hugely. "Your brother kept me up late last night, I didn't get very much sleep. I'm ready though, let me grab some coffee." They get off the elevator and Sawyer is waiting with the car. Ana turns to Mia. "We have someone to carry our bags to the car."

The girls shop at the Bravern Center Shoppes and other high end retail stores. Christian's housewarming gift to Ana was to furnish her new apartment; she thought that was a little excessive and told him so. He told her that he makes around $100,000.00 an hour and that she could spend what she wanted. So she accepted his black AMEX card and told him she would cook him a lot of home cooked dinners to make up for it.

Ana decided on a vintage casual look for her two bedroom two bathroom apartment. She found a lot of furniture at Ashley Home Store and set up delivery for next week. Mia's apartment wasn't nearly as big as Ana's and she found most of her furniture there too. After several hours of shopping Ana's feet were sore.

"Let's have lunch and rest for a while." She says to Mia. "I need to eat something. I burned a lot of calories trying to keep up with you. I never knew you were such a power shopper." She said to Mia, laughing.

"It's what I do best! Besides baking, of course." Said Mia. "I really had a good time today, Ana. Thanks so much for going with me. You're not like my other friends. They only care about who sees them and how they look. You're so pretty but you don't notice the people who stare at you and you make it look so effortless."

Ana stares at Mia like she is talking a foreign language. "I don't really know what you are talking about Mia. I am who I am. I have never worried about clothes or having the right bag. My weekends were spent reading books or sitting by a campfire while my dad fished. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up because I was so shy. After my mom passed away, my dad focused all his attention on his work and I went fishing and camping with him so I wouldn't have to be home alone. He really discouraged me from dating anyone, he always told me I would have time for boys after I left home. I think he was afraid someone would take me away from him so he encouraged me to read as much as I wanted. He took me to auctions after I graduated high school and I started collecting vintage books. I didn't really have any girlfriends until college and I met Kate. "

Mia squeezed her hand. "Well, you have me now. We are going to be best friends!"

They finish their meal and get up to leave. Her phone buzzes. Its Christian texting her: Hey baby! Hope Mia didn't wear you out. She likes to shop. Ana: I found that out. Got a lot of things for the apartment. Thanks! Christian: Glad you had fun. Mia was so excited to shop with you. Ana: I know, she told me. Christian: Conference call moved to 2:30; see you at 6:00? Ana: Sounds good. I'll cook for you! Christian: See you then, laters baby!

Ana dropped Mia off at the hospital to catch a ride home with Grace. Sawyer took Ana to the market to pick up ingredients for dinner: bacon wrapped filet mignon; potatoes for twice baked potatoes and asparagus to roast in the oven. She was going to pick up a cheesecake at the bakery next door to the market. Sawyer carries the bags up to the penthouse and she puts the groceries away. Then she wanders into the library and selects a good book off the shelf and that is where Christian finds her when he finishes his work.

"Hey baby, wake up." He kisses her softly on the lips as he lifts her effortlessly onto his lap. He holds her in his arms and runs his fingers through her hair. "I love your smell Ana." He says kissing down her neck. "When are you going to put me out of my misery and make love with me? I dream about you Miss Steele, and I wake up in the night wishing you were with me."

Ana takes a deep breath and kisses Christian on the lips. "Soon. I promise. You know I haven't been with a man before and once we make love, I don't think I could walk away from you."

"That's what I am counting on. I love you Ana. I can see us married one day and living out on the Sound; I was out there last week and found the perfect piece of real estate. I put in an offer on it; I don't know if I got it or not yet."

"Christian, we haven't known each other very long but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I love you too. Please respect my decision to take things slow. I don't want to lose you."

"Ok, Ana. I won't pressure you but know that I do want a future with you." He kisses her once more. "I'm hungry woman! Cook me some food."

"Ok, Grey! Keep your hair on! Come into the kitchen and we can share a bottle of wine while I cook dinner. You can tell me all about the property on the Sound."


	12. Chapter 12

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 12

Move In Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

The building is finally ready for final inspection and then move in day! Mia of course is so excited she hasn't slept in days. It's the first apartment she has ever lived in by herself. (She had a roommate at her Paris apartment) Ana is very excited as well. She hates to say goodbye to Kate but is ready to live in the grown up world on her own. The girls get to the building bright and early waiting for the moving vans and furniture delivery.

Christian has hired a moving company to move the girls' personal belongings. They are each in their own apartments unpacking boxes when the intercom sounds and the first truck is there to unload. Ana buzzes them in and they make quick work of moving the new furniture upstairs.

Ana's apartment is decorated as vintage casual. Her dad finished her bookcases for her library and she has most of the books put away. They are sorted by color on each shelf; one shelf has blue books, one has red, one has green and one has tan and so on and so forth. With her refinished original hardwood floors, she has various area rugs throughout the apartment. Her room is decorated with oversized whitewashed furniture and an antique chandelier. Her walls are dark taupe and the bedding is white, grey and beige with lots of throw pillows. Her bed is a queen four poster.

The kitchen is a mix of granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and white painted cabinets. She has four industrial looking bar stools at the breakfast bar. There is plenty of counter space for cooking and serving food.

She has a huge plasma screen TV on a distressed console table with nine drawers in the living room which is open to the dining room and kitchen. Christian insisted on it. He said she could watch her cooking shows from the kitchen. A two piece sectional and another area rug are in the living room with a big chair and ottoman to nap in. Her dining room continues the theme by having a distressed wooden table with iron legs in an X pattern with four upholstered chairs.

Ana is glad to get her apartment in order. Christian has been out of the country on a last minute trip to Taiwan to finish up a business deal. He will be back on Tuesday. Maybe by then she can catch her breath and enjoy her new place. The store is opening next week. The books are on the shelves and the rest of the inventory has been unpacked and arranged on the shelves and display cases. The wi fi is installed and the table and chairs set up. Ethan and Elliott have had to do a lot of the grunt work for Ana since Christian was away. Not that they minded.

"Pizza is here guys." Said Ana as she carried the four boxes to the back of the store. "Thanks so much for all your help. I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Jose was supposed to come and help but he got a new job in Portland and had to move."

"That's just as well." Said Elliott under his breath. "Christian wouldn't want him here sniffing around you, little sister." He said with a frown. "I don't like him. There's something fishy about him."

"He's harmless." Said Ana eating her pizza. "I have beer upstairs, I'll go get it." She runs out of the room.

Elliott turns to Ethan. "How's your sister? I thought she would be here helping Ana." He asks.

"She's off on an assignment for the newspaper. You should just stay away from her. She was very unhappy that you never called her back. She's just now getting back to her old self." Said Ethan. "You're lucky I haven't punched you in the face for picking my sister up in a bar and going home with her."

"Excuse me, she picked me up." Said Elliott indignantly.

"And you didn't say no."

"Well, no because she's hot." Said Elliott.

"Careful, that's my sister you're talking about. How would you like it if I started dating Mia and did that to her?" He asked.

"Don't even go there. Christian has men that work for him that can make people disappear. I'm just saying." Said Elliott.

Ana walks back in the room. "Here's the beer. What did I miss?"

"Nothing?!" They both say taking a swig of their beer. Mia comes barreling in the room. "I made some cookies. I am trying a new recipe and need taste testers." She said bringing a platter full of cookies over and setting them down on the countertop. Both men take one.

"What kind are these?" Ethan asks. "I can taste white chocolate and something else?"

"They are white chocolate macadamia chocolate cookies. Do you like them?" She asks.

"Yes." They both say at the same time. There is a knock on the door. "Somebody is here, I'll get the door." Said Mia running to the front door. "It's Andrea and she has somebody with her!" Mia is jumping up and down. "Oh, her new man!"

"Don't just stand there, open the door!" Said Elliott. Mia unlocks the door and Andrea and her new boyfriend comes in to the store.

"Hey everybody, we saw the lights on and thought we would crash your party!" Said Andrea. "This is my boyfriend Drew Vanhooser. Drew, I'd like you to meet my really good friend Ana Steele." She says gesturing to Ana. "Mia and Elliott Grey and Ethan Kavanagh." Everybody shakes his hand and Elliott says, "Aren't you Drew Vanhooser from the Seattle Seahawks?"

"Yes I am." He says modestly. "You a fan of the team?"

"Hell yeah!" Said Elliott. "My family has a box, we go to all the home games."

"Great, anytime you want to sit on the fifty yard line, I'm your man for tickets!" He said. Andrea's phone buzzes.

"Excuse me, it's my boss." She says walking away. "Andrea speaking." She says to Christian.

He says anxiously. "I've been trying to reach Ana, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's right here. We stopped by her store, she's having a small pizza party with Elliott, Mia and Ethan. Drew and I stopped by. I thought I would put them all out of their misery and introduce them to my mystery man!"

"Well enjoy your pizza. Please have Ana call me later. I leave Taiwan in the morning and wanted to tell her. We wrapped things up sooner than expected." He said.

"Ok, I'll tell her. Anything else sir?" She asks politely.

"No that will be all Andrea." He says ending the call. Andrea walks back to the party.

"Christian wants you to call him later Ana." She said. "He leaves first thing in the morning."

"Great! Thanks Andrea. That's good news. I guess I left my phone upstairs." Said Ana who can't stop smiling. Her man is coming back!


	13. Chapter 13

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 13

Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

Saturday afternoon and Ana is flitting around her apartment arranging and rearranging things. She is all moved in and waiting on Christian to get back from Taiwan. He texted her that he made it back to Seattle and had to run an errand before stopping by her new apartment.

CPOV

 _I'm glad to be back in Seattle where my woman is waiting_. He thinks as he runs his hands through his copper hair. "Sir, we're here." Taylor calls to Christian as he stops the car and parks. "I will stay with the car, sir."

"Very good Taylor. I'll be about 30 minutes in here then to Ana's new apartment." He says as he gets out of the car. He walks into Cartier and the receptionist greets him.

"Mr. Grey, Sam is expecting you in his office. Please go on back." She says.

He nods to her and walks to the back of the store. Sam Roberts comes out of his office. "Mr. Grey, good to see you. Please come in my office." He escorts Christian and shuts the door. "Please have a seat. I have the sketches ready for your approval." He hands the designs to Christian. "See anything you like?" He asks.

"Sam, number 20154 is a masterpiece. I love it. Have it made in a size five with the matching band. I see you took the whole vintage inspired idea to heart. It looks like you have an entire new collection here. Of course, I wouldn't want you to copy Anastasia's ring. It will remain one of a kind. That's the deal, right? You get your new collection and I get a one of a kind ring for my girlfriend."

"Yes, sir. Anastasia's ring will remain an original. No copies. In her honor, I have named my new collection: The Anastasia Rose Vintage Engagement Collection by Cartier." Sam says proudly.

"When will the ring be completed? I am anxious to give it to her now." He asks Sam.

"Sir, it can be ready in six weeks." He says consulting his calendar. "If you need it sooner, I could put a rush on it, but perfection shouldn't be rushed." He said earnestly. "The center diamond has already been selected so that cut out two weeks from the delivery time already."

"Sam, have it ready in four weeks and I will give you a 25% bonus on top of the price of the ring." Said Christian in negotiation mode.

"Done sir. Will there be anything else to add to your order?" He asked as he wrote notes in his notebook.

"No, I haven't given her the earrings yet. I won't be requiring anything else at this time." Christian says as he gets up and buttons his suit jacket. He holds out his hand. "Thank you Sam. It's exactly what I had in mind." Sam just smiles.

"Thank you sir. I'll see you in four weeks. Have a good day." He says to Christian as he leaves his office.

"Sawyer, take me to the florist next. Then to Anastasia's apartment." He says getting in the back of the car.

"Yes sir. Your flowers are ready for pick up, I called them already." Said Taylor as he gets back in the driver's seat and starts the car. They make quick work of getting the flowers and back on the road. Christian lets himself into the building and calls the elevator. He rides up to the third floor and knocks on the door softly then lets himself in with his key. "Baby, I'm home." He calls out to Ana.

"Back here." She calls from her bedroom. He walks through the apartment. "I like what you have done with the place." He says as he walks into her bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it." She says from her place on the bed. She's laying across it in her new La Perla baby doll night gown she bought on her shopping spree with Mia. "Welcome home Christian. I missed you baby." Christian walks over to the bed and hands her the flowers.

"These are for you." He says smiling. "I missed you more."

A/N: Ana puts Christian out of his misery. I won't write the sex scene you can use your imagination.


	14. Chapter 14

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 14

Love in the Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

 _Christian and Ana make love for hours. Christian watches Ana sleep afterwards and dreams of their future together. He know that he needs to tell her about his past. Will she run from him if he does? He doesn't want there to be any secrets between them. He's dreading it but is tired of carrying it around with him. He left the lifestyle after an accident in his playroom resulted in a severe injury for one of his submissives. The girl was permanently injured and walks with a limp. That was almost two years ago._

Ana wakes up alone but can hear Christian talking to Taylor in the living room. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and puts on a robe. Taylor is leaving when she walks into the living room. She sees Christian standing there barefoot and shirtless in just his suit pants. He turns when he hears her come in. "Hey baby, did you sleep well?" He asks her as he gathers her in his arms and kisses her good morning.

"Yes, once I finally got to sleep." She says blushing.

"Hey sweet girl, don't be embarrassed. Last night was amazing. It was a first for me too. It was the first time I ever made love. You rocked my world and I will never be the same again! If I knew it would be like that with you, I would have begged you to let me stay with you the night of our first date."

Ana laughs. "If I knew what I was missing, I would have done that sooner." She teases.

Christian's mood sours. "No baby. No one else. You are mine. I don't share." Her stomach growls. "We need to feed you. Do you want to go out for Sunday Brunch?" He asks. "I know a good place that makes fluffy pancakes." She nods yes.

"Is everything okay? Why was Taylor here?" She asks.

"He was just dropping off clean clothes for me. I didn't know I was sleeping over last night." He says smiling a dazzling smile at her again.

"How about a shower Mr. Grey?" She asks blushing again. "We can see if my shower is big enough for two."

"I think that is a great idea. Shower then breakfast." He says as he hears her stomach growling again. "We didn't get around to eating last night. I'm hungry too!" He chases her into the bedroom and they jump in the shower and get ready for breakfast. "Elliott keeps texting me. He wants to go to brunch with us. Do you mind?" He asks Ana as they dress.

"Not at all. The more the merrier. Mia can come too if she's up. I'll send her a quick text." Said Ana as she reached for her phone. Mia texts back pretty quickly. "She'll be here in five minutes, she was getting ready to go out anyway." Mia meets them at the door to Ana's apartment and they all go down in the elevator together. Mia keeps smiling and can barely contain herself. They pile in the car downstairs and Taylor whisks them off to brunch at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Elliott is waiting for them in the lobby and they all go into the hotel restaurant together. The next hour and a half is spent eating and drinking Mimosas and laughing at stories of young Christian. They do not notice the stares of people gawking at them having a good time together.

After brunch, they leave Elliott to get himself home and Christian, Ana and Mia go back to Ana's apartment building. Mia tells them bye on the second floor and they go on up to the third floor to Ana's apartment.

They go inside and Ana kicks her shoes off and Christian grabs her and kisses her. "Mmm, you taste good." He says as he licks his lips. "Miss Steele, I think I love you more this morning than I did yesterday. I am so happy that it scares me. I don't want this feeling to end. I knew when I met you that you were different. I couldn't stop thinking about you and didn't want to leave you on our first date. Please don't ever leave me." He says earnestly as he kisses her neck and caresses her arms. "I want to make love again." He says as he leads her to her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and stares down at her. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you too Christian. You are more than I ever imagined when I dreamed about my first love. You are ten times better than all the romantic heroes in the books I read. I'm just scared you will become bored with me. I'm not special, I'm shy around people I don't know and I would rather stay in and read a good book then go out on the town." She rolled over and wiped a tear away.

"No, Ana. I would never get bored with you. You make everything new and exciting. I feel like I just started living my life when I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He wipes her tears away as they keep falling. "Come here sweet girl." He says as he folds her in his arms and kisses her. He whispers how much he loves her as they make love all afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 15

Sunday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

Late Sunday evening Christian kisses Ana goodbye. "See you tomorrow evening baby. I have an early morning meeting tomorrow. Sleep well." He says as he walks out the door and gets on the elevator to go home. Taylor is waiting downstairs with the car. He gets in and shuts the door. His phone buzzes a text. Ana: Miss you already. Christian: Miss you more. His phone rings. It's Andrea. "Grey here." He says.

"Sir, your 7:00 am meeting is set up for board room 1. Will you require the regular breakfast buffet tomorrow?" She asks efficiently.

"Yes Andrea. Schedule a meeting with my lawyer for 9:00 am and a meeting with my realtor at 10:30 am. Move my other meetings to afternoon." He tells Andrea.

"Very good sir. Anything else?" She asks.

"Call Caroline Acton and order Ana some clothes for Aspen. Need them in four weeks." He says. "Thank you Andrea." He hangs up. His phone rings again. It's Welch his man to call when he needs private things taken care of. "Grey here." He says to Welch.

"Sir, its Welch. Leila Williams is in the state of Washington. Just flew in to Spokane." He tells his boss. "I can have someone there in a few hours to surveil her if you wish."

"Send someone she won't recognize. Her sister lives there. She might be just visiting." He says.

"Okay, sir. I'll send the new guy Reynolds. He'll be on the next plane." Says Welch hanging up.

They pull into the underground garage at Escala and park in their reserved spot. Christian and Taylor go up to the penthouse. Gail has left food for him in the refrigerator to heat and eat. He makes a plate and goes to his office to work for a while. Elliott texts him a few hours later. Dude we were papped! Christian: What? Where? Elliott: Video of brunch on TMZ. Christian: Shit! Audio? Elliott: No just video. Christian: Can you see Ana? Elliott: Yes. Close to 1 mil views. Dude! Christian: I see it.

He pulls the video up off the TMZ website and watches it a couple of times. He is mesmerized by Ana. She's so happy and laughing at jokes from Elliott and Mia. He can't stop watching it. "Taylor!" He yells and Taylor comes running in from the security office. "Call the manager at the Fairmont Olympic. Someone sold video of us eating brunch there to TMZ."

"I'm on it sir." Said Taylor heading back to his office.

Christian texts Ana: You up baby? She texts back: Yes watching cooking channel. Why? Christian: Video of us on TMZ website eating brunch at Fairmont Olympic. Ana: OMG. Christian: You look beautiful in it. So happy. Ana: I'll watch it later. Christian: Ok goodnight baby. Love you. Ana: Love you more.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 16

Opening Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I've had to go back and write this twice since it got deleted.

Ana worked hard Monday and Tuesday getting ready for her store opening on Wednesday. Mia had baked twelve dozen assorted cookies for the big day. Everything was ready but Ana was too excited to sleep very much. Her dad was even there to help out as needed. Wednesday morning dawned sunny and warm. As soon as Ana woke up, she jumped right in the shower and carefully did her hair in a fancy braid down her back and fixed her make up. She went to the kitchen and put the coffee on but was too excited to eat anything yet. She grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on.

 _This is Crystal Gail with Channel 7 news. Today is the grand opening of Billionaire Christian Grey's girlfriend Anastasia Steele's new bookstore Treasures from the Past. Rumor has it that a famous author will be on hand today with first edition books to autograph and sell. Pastry chef Mia Grey will have cookies for sampling. Get there early for a book and a cookie!_

Ana's phone buzzes with a new text message from Christian. You're on the news baby! Ana: I see that. Christian: That will just add to the crowd trying to get a glimpse of you! Ana: They probably hope you'll be there too! Christian: I don't want to steal your thunder. See you tonight! Ana: Celebration at the Mile High Club? Christian: Yes of course! Ana: Love you baby. See you tonight. Christian: Love you too! Save me a cookie!

Ray shuffles in and sits at the breakfast bar. "Coffee ready yet?" He yawns hugely. "I'll take mine with me and jump in the shower." He grabs a mug and pours himself a cup. "Mmm, you always make the best coffee baby girl." He gives her a one arm hug and goes and gets in the shower. They grab to go cups and go downstairs to get ready for the big day.

Ana and Ray are walking around setting things up and Mia walks in from the back door carrying a huge box of cookies. Ray helps her set up the cookies and coffee and then there is a knock on the back door. "That will be my surprise author." Ana says running to open the door. Stephenie Meyer walks in with a rolling suitcase. Mia turns around and screams.

"OMG!" She's jumping up and down now. "Ana, I can't believe you didn't tell me who your surprise author was!"

"Well, I didn't know until the last minute. Stephenie had a cancellation so she came here instead. Win, win for everyone!" Ana helps Stephenie take the books out of the case and sits them on the table towards the front of the store. "Here's a stool to sit on Stephenie." There is a crowd of people outside the store waiting to get in. A TV crew is there as well. "Showtime!" Ana walks to the front door and unlocks it.

The TV reporter walks in the store with her cameraman. "Seattle, you better get down here to Treasures from the Past real quick if you want a First Edition Copy of Twilight signed by Stephenie Meyer. There are only 50 books, so first come first served.

Mia grabs her copy and jumps in front of Stephenie. "Me first!" She squeals. The rest of the day is a blur of people coming and going. By three o'clock all the cookies are gone, Mia has given out all of her business cards and set up several appointments for wedding cake consultations and taken cookie and cupcake orders. Ray starts to stack up the extra chairs and tables. By five o'clock, Ana is ready to lock the door and call it a day. Stephenie left after two hours but that didn't stop the crowds from coming to get a look at Christian Grey's girlfriend!

"Pretty good first day!" Said Ana proudly looking down at the receipts for the day. "I'll tally up later." Christian walks in the back door carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. He hugs Ana with one arm and kisses her on the lips then hands her the flowers.

"So proud of you baby! People kept coming up to me all day telling me they saw you on TV with Stephenie Meyer. You're a celebrity now." He teases her as he kisses her again this time with tongue. Ray clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable at the PDA. "Car's waiting, let's go celebrate your opening day!" He ushers them out after they shut off the lights and lock the door and set the alarm. They drive to the building where the Mile High Club is located. There is a swarm of paparazzi surrounding the entrance. Christian grabs Ana's hand and tells them to make a run for it.

"Ana, how did you get Stephenie Meyer to come to your store? Do you know her personally? Did you help Mia bake all of those cookies? Christian, did you give Ana the money for her store? Mia, did you really train to be a chef in Paris? The questions go on and on as they run inside and jump in the elevator.

Mia looks at them wide eyed. "Is it always like that when you two go out in public?"


	17. Chapter 17

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 17

Aspen Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for my story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

The past month had flown by for Ana. She hired a part time employee named Olivia, who was very good with the customers. Mia continued to supply cookies for the café. Ana's bookstore combined with her online business was booming. She had all the apartments filled on the second floor; Sawyer was a new resident as Ana's permanent detail.

Christian had been busy as well. He had the ring back from the jewelers and had it tucked away for safe keeping in the safe in his home office. He bought the property on the Sound and was waiting for the right time to show it to Ana. He also had several business ventures going at the same time and was working hard to wrap things up before he took Ana to Aspen next weekend. He had taken a quick trip to visit Ana's dad and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. Ray gave his approval after Christian told him that he loved her and he wouldn't try to change her.

Finally, the long awaited trip is upon them. Christian texts Ana: Ready Baby? I'll be there in ten minutes. Ana: Yes. Waiting for you. Christian: See you in a few.

Ana paces her living room floor. She's excited and nervous at the same time. She knows they are going to Aspen because Andrea let it slip that Christian ordered her a wardrobe for the special occasion. Christian told her not to pack, that he had everything taken care of. She had a small overnight case with her personal items though. There is a noise at the door as Christian unlocks it with his key and lets himself in. "Hey baby, ready for your surprise weekend?" He asks eagerly as he moves toward her, picking up her bag and leaning in for a kiss. "You will love where we are going, I promise." He smiles a shy smile at her.

"I'm ready for my surprise!" She says smiling back at him. "Normally I don't like surprises but I happen to know you have excellent taste so I'm sure it will be great!" They walk out of the apartment and Christian sets the alarm and then locks the door behind them. Sawyer is already downstairs waiting for them in the car with Taylor. They agreed to stay out of the way but close by in case they were needed this weekend. They get in the elevator and go downstairs and get in the waiting car and head to the airport. They board the GEH jet and get comfortable. The flight attendant hands them each a glass of chilled champagne and they toast the weekend.

Ana reads on her Kindle as Christian works on his laptop. The flight attendant serves them a wonderfully prepared gourmet meal. They finally make it to Aspen Colorado a few hours later and get off the plane. Taylor had the car from the Aspen house brought to the airport so they all got in the car after Taylor and Sawyer put the bags in the back of the SUV. They make the drive to the house on Pioneer Springs Road. It is a beautiful sight to see as the sun sets in the background. It is a massive timber and stone house that sits on 20 acres. It has a lodge feel to it, fitting the landscape and the state.

They get out of the car and are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, the caretaker and housekeeper. "Good to see you again Mr. Grey." Mrs. Johnson says graciously. "Everything is ready, just as you asked." She tells him eyeing Ana curiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, please meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." He says proudly as Ana shakes hands with them. "We will see you all tomorrow, we're going to have an early night." He tells them as they make small talk. They follow the couple inside the house and Taylor and Sawyer bring in the bags. "Taylor, you and Sawyer have your regular rooms." Christian informs them as they walk through the house.

"Yes, sir. We will put your bags away then go downstairs." Said Taylor carrying Christian's bags to the master bedroom. "Text me if you need anything else sir." He says then makes quick work of depositing the bags in the room.

Ana walks in the master bedroom and falls in love with it. There is a massive rock fireplace on one wall that is the focal point of the room. There are exposed beams on the ceiling with a king size bed on the opposite wall. The bathroom has a chandelier in it along with an oval shaped tub in front of the large window with a view of the mountains. Christian has followed close behind her and shuts the door behind them. "I want to share a bath with you." He says in her ear as he kisses her neck and holds her close. "Do you like your surprise so far baby?" He asks as he starts to undress her and she turns around and kisses him.

"I love my surprise and a bubble bath with you sounds lovely." She smiles at him as she helps him take off his clothes as well. "We can watch the sun set from the tub." She kisses him again. "Thanks for bringing me here. I love it already."

They sip more champagne as they watch the sun set. Ana yawns hugely. "It's time for bed baby. We have an early morning tomorrow." He says mysteriously. They get out and dry off and get in the huge bed and Ana falls asleep instantly. Christian texts Taylor: Is everything ready for tomorrow? Taylor: Yes. Leave at 5:30 am arrive 6:15 am. Christian: OK. That is all for tonight. He snuggles up to Ana and gathers her close and she sighs in contentment in her sleep.

The next morning Christian wakes Ana at 5:00 am with a steaming mug of coffee. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" He says as he kisses her softly. She burrows down in the blankets.

"It's too early." She says with her eyes closed. "Go away."

"There is something I want to show you and we have to leave soon if we are going to get there on time." He says again smiling at her.

"Okay." She huffs. "But only because you brought me coffee." She stumbles into the bathroom and dresses quickly and comes back out. He's pacing the floor. She looks at him and frowns. "Is everything okay baby?" She asks quietly. He just smiles at her.

"Yes, everything is fine. Let's go. I have another surprise for you." They take their coffee with them and get in the waiting car. The drive is silent as they drive towards the country. Ana sits there quietly as she tries to wake up, sipping her coffee. They pull into an open field with several trucks and vans parked in it. Ana sees something she has never seen up close before: a hot air balloon.

"Are we going up in that thing?" Ana turns to Christian. "Is it safe?" She questions.

"It's perfectly safe baby." He rubs her arms. "Here's a heavier jacket to put on. It's cold up in the air." His hands are shaking with nerves.

"Are you okay?" She asks with concern. "Are you nervous about the hot air balloon ride?"

"Hell No!" He says. "I've been soaring and this is just another thing to check off my bucket list. We are going to watch the sun rise from up in the air."

They watch as the attendants get the balloon ready and then Christian helps Ana get inside the basket. She is a little nervous, not ever having done this before. The balloon starts its ascent and the sun starts to rise. They watch the sun rise for several minutes and can see the beautiful scenery unfold in the daylight. It's a beautiful way to start the day.

Christian turns to Ana and takes both of her hands in his. "I love you Ana more than life itself, would you marry me? I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to hold you every night as you sleep. I want you to be the mother to my children, someday." He looks deep into her eyes as he asks. She has tears in her eyes as she quietly whispers yes. He kisses her and holds her close as they enjoy the hot air balloon ride. They get out of the balloon once the ride is over and they are back on the ground and Taylor looks expectantly at Christian. "She said yes!" He says with satisfaction. Taylor shakes his hand then Ana hugs him as he congratulates the newly engaged couple. The drive back to the house is quiet and peaceful as they cuddle in the back of the car.

They get out and go in the house where the Johnson's are waiting with breakfast. "She said yes!" Christian tells them grinning. Breakfast is a happy occasion with the Johnson's and Taylor and Sawyer joining them. After breakfast, Christian takes Ana's hand. "I have something for you. It's in the bedroom." He leads her in and shuts the door. He hands her a small box with the Cartier logo on it. "I had this made especially for you. I hope you like it." He says shyly as she opens it. Her eyes get big as she sees what is inside.

"Oh, Christian. I love it." She says with more tears. "It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It's just my style. Would you like to put it on my finger?" She asks smiling. He takes it out of the box and gently places it on her hand. They both admire the ring on her dainty finger.

"Now everyone will know you said yes." He says kissing her.


	18. Chapter 18

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 18

More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. I love reading your reviews and look forward to them.

Ana and Christian spend the rest of the morning exploring the town. There are several pedestrian friendly shopping districts so they browse and shop and have a light lunch out before Christian drops Ana off at the Remede Spa at the S. Regis Hotel for an afternoon of pampering. She's surprised when she hears a scream then Mia runs up to her and hugs her hard. "OMG! Your ring is huge! You're going to be my sister!" She squeals. "I'm so excited! Have you set a date for the wedding yet? Where's the wedding going to be held? Can I make your wedding cake?"

"Mia, shhh, calm down. I don't need another TMZ video out there."

Mia giggles. "Oops, sorry." The girls go into the spa and pick their packages. Two hours later they are completely relaxed and getting ready to leave. Mia talks Ana into some more shopping. "There's this really cute boutique I have to go to whenever I'm in Aspen. Trust me, you'll love it." She pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ana giving in. "I know you aren't here by coincidence Mia. Spill the beans! You're distracting me. What's going to happen next?" Asked Ana anxiously.

Mia's face falls. "Umm, I'm not supposed to tell. This is a special day, that's all I can say!"

"Well, you've distracted me long enough. I'm going back to the house." She texts Sawyer to come get her. He's waiting down the block.

Mia hugs her. "I'll probably see you later Ana." She says smiling widely.

"I take that as 100% sure I'll see you later Mia!" Sawyer takes Ana back to the house and Christian is waiting for her in the living room.

"Did you have a good spa experience Ana?" He asks as he kisses her on the lips.

"Yes thank you, my wonderful fiancé."

"Oh, I like that…fiancé. It sounds almost as good as wife." He says kissing her on the lips again then gathering her close. "I missed you this afternoon baby, but am glad you enjoyed yourself. Would you like to take a nap with me before we go out to dinner tonight?" He strokes her hair.

"Yes, a 'nap' sounds really good right now." Ana pants. "I think we should celebrate our engagement privately." Two hours later after a nap and a shower, they are getting ready to go to dinner. There's a beautiful black dress laying across the bed when Ana walks out of the bathroom. Christian is standing beside the bed with another box in his hand.

"I have another engagement gift for my fiancé." Christian hands her the box. It's another Cartier box. Ana opens it to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. "I was saving these for a special occasion. We are having a small private engagement party tonight at Cloud Nine Alpine Bistro. I flew our family in to celebrate with us. I hope you don't mind." He has the grace to look sheepishly at Ana. "I know I should have asked you, but I wanted our family around us as we start a new chapter in our lives together."

"Thank you for the earrings Christian. You continue to amaze me by your thoughtfulness. I will be happy to celebrate our engagement with our family." She says with tears in her eyes. "Even though I don't like the fact that you bought me a whole new wardrobe for this trip, I love that dress. Will you zip me up?" She asks as she steps into the dress and turns her back to him. He zips her up as he trails kisses up her spine.

"I love that dress on you Miss Steele, soon to be Mrs. Grey and can't wait for later so I can unzip it for you." He says wolfishly leering at her. She rolls her eyes at him. He swats her on the behind. "Don't roll your eyes at me baby!" He says playfully. They finish dressing and Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for them in the living room. "Let's get the party started!" He says as they follow the security team out to the car.

They drive back into Aspen and to the restaurant. It's closed for their private party. The restaurant manager greets them at the door. "Mr. Grey everything is set up and ready for you in the private dining room. This way sir and madam." He says as he escorts them to the back of the restaurant. There is a breathtaking view of the mountains in the early evening. "Chef Andreas Fishbacher has prepared his signature meal for your dining pleasure." He says as he seats them. "Champagne?" He asks.

"Yes, we'll have a glass as we wait for the rest of our party to join us." Christian says. The manager himself fills the waiting champagne glasses and hands them to Christian and Ana then walks out of the room, giving them some privacy. "To our future." He says as he clinks glasses to Ana.

"To our future." She says as she takes a sip of the fine champagne.

A few minutes later, they hear people talking. All of a sudden, the room is filled with family. Carrick and Grace Grey, along with both sets of grandparents. Then Ana's dad Ray Steele walks in with Elliott and Mia. Behind them is Andrea Parker and her boyfriend Drew Vanhooser. Trailing along behind the crowd is Kate Kavanagh and her brother Ethan. Lots of handshaking and hugging as they congratulate the newly engaged couple. Waiters bring in more champagne so they can toast the couple.

Waiters bring in the first course and the meal commences. They have French onion soup followed by Caesar Salad then Pheasant Breast with roasted new potatoes and French green beans. After the meal, there is a hush as a beautiful cake is wheeled in. The world renowned pastry chef cuts the cake himself and serves Ana the first piece. He waits with baited breath as she takes a dainty bite.

"Wonderful!" She exclaims. "Thank you so much. I love it!" He beams at her as he signals for the waiters to serve everyone else. They enjoy their cake and each other for the next several minutes.

It's getting late and Christian stands up. "Thank you all for coming here to celebrate our special day! It's one I won't forget for a long time. We are going to head back to the house since we have been up since before sunrise. Taylor and Sawyer will see you all back to your hotel. Thanks again!" He says as they leave after hugging everyone and more backslapping. They get in the car that Sawyer brought for Christian since he needs to get the guests back to the hotel. Ana takes her shoes off in the car.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was only asked twice when we are going to have children." Ana says smiling. "Your Grandma Trevellan cornered me in the bathroom and wanted to know if I was pregnant." Christian chokes.

"What did you tell her?" He asked with baited breath.

"Well, no of course." Ana said laughing. "We agreed to wait, at least five years, remember?" She says trying to jog his memory.

"I know, but accidents happen." He says darkly then realizes what he just said. "Not that a baby with you would be a mistake. I'm just not ready yet."

"Me either." She says as she takes his hand. They drive the rest of the way in silence to the house and park in the garage and get out and go in the house. They go in the bedroom and Christian shuts the door.

"Finally, I can get you out of this beautiful dress. I love it on you baby, but I want to feel your bare skin." He whispers to her as he unzips the dress and it falls to the floor. He caresses her naked back and kisses her neck. "I want to make love to my fiance again."

They are lying in bed in each other's arms and Christian is stroking Ana's naked back. He takes a deep breath. "You asked me once if I was ever with other women. I would like to tell you about my past if you promise not to get upset about it. I was into the BDSM lifestyle up until two years ago. I got into it in my teens when a friend of my mother's introduced it to me." He says looking at Ana intently. She's not as surprised as he thought she would be. "Say something." He asks.

"I knew that already." She said quietly. "Not about your mom's friend introducing you but that you were in the lifestyle. My dad knows as well. He's the one who told me. He ran a thorough background check on you." Christian sits up in bed and starts to pull his hair. Ana gently takes his hands away.

"I was nearly raped in college Christian. My dad has had everyone that I come in contact with thoroughly screened after that. The reason I wasn't too worried about Kate's revolving door is that we had 24 hour surveillance on us. She knew it when I moved in with her. The apartment had closed circuit cameras in it. Security was following me when I wasn't in my apartment." She takes a shaky breath. "I was walking back to the dorms from the library one night and someone followed me across campus. He knocked me down and was trying to take my clothes off when three members of the football team heard me scream. They nearly beat the guy to death. Turns out he had raped three girls that year already. I was so shaken up that I left school that semester. I know you aren't in the lifestyle anymore, but I don't know why."

Christian is up and pacing the room now. "Ana, I am so sorry about what happened to you baby." He has tears in his eyes. "I can't imagine anyone hurting you. That makes me want to kill someone. Did the fu**** go to jail?" He asks angrily. He won't stop pulling on his hair.

"Yes, he did. He's still in jail now. I was traumatized so much that I couldn't be alone for a long time. I went to see a therapist and that helped. But I had anxiety attacks if I got upset about things. It wasn't easy to get over. That's why I don't fight you about Sawyer." She said tearfully. He goes back to the bed and gets in and gathers her in his arms. He takes another deep breath.

"The reason I got out of the lifestyle is because my last submissive Leila was hurt during a 'scene' and had to be hospitalized. I had her tied to the wall on a cross and the rope around her thigh was too tight. It cut off the circulation and she didn't tell me. She wanted more with me and would do anything without complaining. I didn't realize it until I untied her and she collapsed from the pain. She walks with a limp now. I terminated the contract I had with her and sent her to New York. She wanted to go to Art School. I haven't seen her since." He hangs his head. "I am so ashamed and disgusted with myself. I decided after that that I was done with it. Now you know my shameful past." He looks at her. "Do you still love me?" He asks fearful of her answer.

"Of course I do. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Thank you for telling me the truth. I needed to hear it from you. I don't want any secrets between us, is there anything else you want to tell me about how you got started in BDSM?" She asked.

"Elena Lincoln seduced me when I was 15 years old. I was supposed to be doing some yardwork for her and she offered me some lemonade and then kissed me. She said she had something to show me inside and took me to her playroom. I won't fill your head with the details but we were together until her husband caught us together six years later." He said sadly. "It's not something anyone else knows. I don't want any secrets from you baby. I love you, please don't think badly of me."

Ana wraps her arms around him. "I know you're not like that anymore. She seduced a child, you do understand that, don't you? She's a child molester. I can't believe you are in business with a child molester!" Ana says. "You need to sever all ties from her. I don't want you associating with that woman. What if she has done that to other boys? You don't need your name tied to hers." Ana says coldly. "Promise me you will not see her again." She is yelling now as tears flow down her face.

Christian looks at her and knows she means business. "I never saw it like that. Of course I will sever ties with her. I never thought that she might be doing that with other young boys." He says appalled. He runs into the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. Ana comes in there and strokes his hair.

"Thank you for telling me everything Christian. It means the world to me that you will share your darkest secrets with me. This is good. That means that we won't have secrets from each other. I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You are a good man and I can't wait for you to be my husband." She tells Christian as she washes his tear stained face.

"Please don't ever leave me Ana." He whispers into the side of her face. "It would end me."


	19. Chapter 19

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 19

Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories. There is a problem with FanFiction not posting the reviews from the last chapters so I can't reply to you but thank you anyway. Hopefully, it will be fixed soon.

Christian and Ana snuggle in bed and watch the fire in the fireplace while sipping on wine. Ana looks over at Christian. "Baby, I am so happy that we have shared our secrets with each other. I feel like I can tell you anything." She smiles a sweet smile at Christian.

"I'm glad you feel that way baby. Let's always be this happy." He says staring at her. "I am a lucky man, to have you in my life. I will try to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives. Speaking of, when do you want to get married? I'm up for flying to Vegas this weekend!" He grins at her.

She grins back. "Not gonna happen Grey." She takes a sip of her wine. "I'm thinking I want a full year to be engaged to you before I start planning our wedding." She says innocently. He frowns.

"A year! I don't want to wait a year Ana." He jumps up. "Why do you want to wait a year?" He starts pulling his hair again. Ana gets out of bed and goes over to him and takes his hands gently out of his hair.

"Because I've known you all of five minutes. I want to experience life as a single person living on her own before I get married. I want to get my store established. I want us to get to know each other better. You might decide to find someone else after you know me better." She says with tears in her eyes.

"That's not going to happen. I love you and I want the world to know you are mine." He says as he wraps his arms around her, smelling her hair. He takes a deep breath. "I do understand, I am just impatient. I want what I want right now!"

"Keep your hair on Grey!" She says. "This is important to me, to wait. There is nothing wrong with a long engagement. After a year, if you don't want to wait for me to plan the wedding, I will elope with you. Just us. I don't like to be the center of attention, I won't want a big wedding anyway." She says sincerely looking in to his eyes. He sees that sincerity shining through.

"Okay, you know I would wait for you forever. Plus, I like the thought of a small intimate wedding. Miss Steele, I will wait a year for you. I love you and I want you to be happy not stressed out over a wedding." He kisses her softly on the lips. "Let's get back in bed baby." He says as he kisses her neck. "I want to make love to my fiancé again."

A/N: This is just a sweet interlude before they go back to Seattle. More later in the week.


	20. Chapter 20

The Bookworm and the Billionaire

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 20

More Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for all the support for this little story. I really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. The last chapter was small but got a lot of reviews!

Sunday morning Christian wakes Ana up by stroking her bare back. "Good morning sleepyhead." He says as he smiles at her. He frowns then. "Ana, why did you say you would marry me if you want to still be single for a while? I don't understand."

Ana rolls over onto her side and props up in bed. "I'm a cautious person. It usually takes me forever to make decisions. I weight the pros and cons and sometimes make a spreadsheet." She says, embarrassed by that admission. "When you asked me to marry you, my heart spoke before my head could stop it. I realize that it sounded like I wanted both worlds while not being fully in one or the other. I'm afraid I will wake up one day and this was all a dream. My very own fairy tale of my own making." She says as she wipes tears off her face.

"Could we see how we both feel in six months?" He asked hopefully. "I would really like to start the new year with you as my wife." He confesses.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Said Ana wrapping her arms around him and laying on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't explain myself very well, did I?" She kisses him softly. "Let's call our family. I'm ready for brunch then sightseeing. I've never been here before."

He swats her behind as they climb out of the bed. "Shower with me?" He calls as he walks into the bathroom. She follows him into the bathroom and they shower and get ready for their day. Everyone agrees to meet up at a hotel in Aspen to eat before starting their day.

Taylor and Sawyer chauffeur the guests around town as they explore Aspen with a Historical Society Tour. After a fun afternoon of sightseeing they head back to Christian's house for a casual barbecue. They call it an early night after the guests leave to go back to Seattle. Tomorrow morning is when Christian and Ana will head back to Seattle after one more night in Aspen.

Christian checks his blackberry while he waits for Ana to get out of the shower. He was checking his work emails and responding to them when he sees a missed call from Welch. He quickly calls him back while Ana is still showering. "Grey here." He says after Welch answers on the first ring.

"Welch here sir." He says to Christian. "Miss Williams is headed to Seattle. She is driving a car she rented. Should be there late tonight."

"What was she doing in Spokane?" He asks.

"She was there for her sister's wedding. I don't know who she is going to see in Seattle." Said Welch. "I will have Reynolds follow her back here."

"Keep me posted and let me know when she gets back to Seattle." He says hanging up the phone and turns around to see Ana standing there.

A/N: Leila drama in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 21

Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. Thank you to everyone who is following this story and for all the great reviews and pm's. I really appreciate the time you take to contact me.

Christian hangs up and turns around to see Ana standing there. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Ana." He says as he runs his fingers through his over long hair. He takes a deep breath. "Leila Williams is headed to Seattle, she's been in Spokane visiting her sister." He sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't know if she is going to make trouble for us or just what she wants." He looks at Ana. "No secrets Baby. I have to face her. It's been too long."

Ana walks over to Christian and hugs him to her. "Call her. See what she wants, why she's here. Maybe she is just visiting friends or family?" Ana asks hopefully. "Do you still have her phone number?"

"Yes, I do. I haven't called her since she left the state of Washington though." He says. "I had people watch her in New York and report back to me." He confesses. He picks up his blackberry and scrolls through the contacts. "Are you okay with this?" He asks her one more time before dialing. She nods yes. You can hear the phone ringing. It's on speaker.

"Hello?" Says Leila Williams. You can hear background noise like in a car. "Hello?" She says again.

"Leila, its Christian Grey. How are you?" He asks as he paces the room. He can hear her sigh.

"Good, I guess. I was in Spokane for my sister's wedding. You don't need to keep spying on me. I'm not going to stay and bother you." She says softly. "What do you want?"

He's taken aback by her attitude. "I was wondering what _you_ wanted." He says rather forcefully. "Why are you going to Seattle Leila? You agreed to stay away."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see you and talk to you before I go back to New York. I have a good life there and there is nothing keeping me here. I wanted to talk to you about what happened before I left and have some closure. Would you have time to meet with me this week? I am leaving on Wednesday."

"I can meet you tomorrow afternoon and then you need to be on the next plane to New York." He says in his dominant voice. "I think we both need closure." He says quietly. "Meet me at my apartment at 5:00 pm." He reconsiders what he just said. "If you would like, please meet me at 5:00 pm."

"Okay, I will see you then. Goodbye." She hangs up and so does Christian.

He turns around and faces Ana. "Will you like to be there Ana?" He asks sincerely. "No secrets. This is a new beginning for us. I want to lay the past to rest and forgive myself and ask Leila to forgive me too."

She drops her towel and walks over to him and starts taking off his shirt. "Make love with me Christian. I love you and I want to show you how much. We will deal with Leila tomorrow. No worries tonight."

Tomorrow morning they leave Aspen bright and early and have a quiet and uneventful flight home to Seattle. They depart the plane and get in the waiting car. Christian drops Ana off at her building and kisses her softly on the lips. "See you this afternoon." He says as he gets back in the car. He has back to back meetings before he leaves work to meet with Leila.

Ana goes in the building and up to her apartment. She unpacks her suitcase and does laundry and putters around the apartment before going downstairs to the store. Her new employee greets her and gives her an update on the last few days. She goes to her office in the back to get caught up on some paperwork when she looks up and sees someone standing in the doorway. "Hi, can I help you find something?" She says politely. It's not uncommon for people to wander around the store and need help looking for something.

"Hello, I'm Leila Williams. I wanted to meet the woman who captured Christian Grey's heart. I saw you on TMZ and saw the way he looks at you. He never looked at me that way. I wanted him to but he never did." She said sadly. "I tried everything I could think of to get his attention but he never gave it to me unless I was bad." She walks closer to Ana. "What do you have that I don't have?"

Ana walks around her desk, trying to get to the door. Leila moves in front of it, blocking her exit. "How did you get him to propose to you? Are you pregnant?"

"He proposed to me because he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. It's none of your business if I am pregnant or not." Ana says calmly. "I thought you agreed to meet with him later today?" Ana said trying to distract her so she can get out of the office. "Why come here now, you know it will just upset him. He may be so angry that he won't meet with you later." Ana is wondering where her employee is, then she hears her talking to someone. She's thinking about calling out to Olivia but is trying not to panic. The hair on the back of her neck is standing on end, Leila moves closer to Ana. Ana is up against the desk now. They are sharing the same air space.

"He was my world; when he ended things with me, I was devastated. I was pregnant, you know." She says like it is casual conversation. "I lost the baby shortly after I got to New York. I had to be hospitalized for several months because I went in to a deep depression. I had no one and I tried to kill myself. It wasn't until I met _my_ fiancé that I finally started to see that Christian wasn't the man for me. Trevor said that in order to move on, I needed closure. So that's why I am here." She steps aside. "Sorry for scaring you." She smiles insincerely. "Maybe I will see you while I am in Seattle." She says as she walks out the office and through the store and out the front door.

Ana realizes she is shaking. She goes and sits down in her office chair and picks up the phone and dials Christian. It goes to voicemail. She bursts into tears and hangs up. She calls Andrea. "Andrea, I need to talk to Christian. Where is he?" She asks in a shaky voice. Andrea immediately motions to Christian who is coming out of the conference room to come over to her desk. She hands him the phone mouthing Ana.

Christian takes the phone from Andrea and perches on the edge of her desk. "Hey Baby, how's your day going?" He asks. Ana is crying.

"Leila Williams was just here Christian. She is nuts!" Ana is shaking all over now. She drops the phone then picks it up with shaking hands. "I thought she was going to hurt me but she just wanted to tell me something hurtful instead."

Christian is frantic. "What was it Ana?" He has no idea what she would say to Ana. "Did she hurt you Baby?" He is rooted to the spot. "Andrea, get Taylor." He yells. "Baby, stay there. I am on my way." He throws the phone down and runs to the elevator. He gets there in record time and runs in through the store to her office. Ana is still sitting at her desk with tears streaming down her face. He races over to her and gently picks her up and holds her close. "I'm here now. It's okay. You're safe." He says soothingly, rubbing her back and holding her close to his body.

"It's not okay Christian. Did you know she was pregnant when she left Seattle?" Ana says tearfully. "She lost the baby after she got to New York. That is what she was coming here to tell you."


	22. Chapter 22

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 22

Leila's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. Thank you to everyone who is following this story and for all the great reviews and pm's. I really appreciate the time you take to contact me.

Christian screams at Sawyer when he walks in the office holding bags of food in his hands. "Where the HELL were you?"

Sawyer sets the food on the desk and calmly looks at Christian. "I went to get lunch for Ana. She was hungry and busy so I said I would go." Christian pales. He doesn't want her to be hungry either.

"While you were gone, Leila Williams entered the premises and scared my fiancé!" He says coldly then turns to Taylor. "Call that female CPO you interviewed. I want her here ASAP."

"Two CPO's Christian?" Ana questions. "I'm not allowing you to fire Sawyer." She frowns at Christian. "I trust him to keep me safe."

"Well, he didn't do a very good job of it now did he?" Christian says angrily running his hands through his hair. "With two CPO's one will be with you at all times and one can run errands if needed. CPO/assistant will be Connie Prescott's job description." He says thinking aloud.

"Aren't you going a TINY bit overboard?" Asks Ana as she calms him by running her hands up and down his arms. He visibly relaxes. She kisses him on the lips softly. "Let's go upstairs and discuss the conversation I had with Leila Williams. You can share my lunch." She smiles at him. "I was so upset when she came in here. She gave off danger signals. I felt like she was going to shoot me Christian." She says quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "She doesn't own a gun, does she?"

"I'll have my man Welch check into that." He says. They go upstairs and enjoy an impromptu lunch in Ana's apartment. Christian steals a glance at his watch. "Baby, I have to get back to the office for another meeting. I have to catch up from being gone a few days. Would you like to be there when Leila comes by?"

"Yes, I would." She is thinking that she doesn't want the two of them alone together in his apartment.

"Great, I'll stop by on the way home and pick you up." He kisses her soundly on the lips. "Stay with me tonight?" He pleads with puppy dog eyes. "I sleep better with you beside me in bed."

"Okay, but only because you're so cute. I'll walk down with you." They leave the apartment and get on the elevator. As soon as the door shuts, Christian grabs Ana and kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much. You're my whole life." He smiles his heart stopping smile. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

Ana fans her face as they step off the elevator. "What is it about elevators? I love you too. When the time is right, I'll marry you." She smiles a sweet smile as she walks away.

Ana stays busy in the store for the rest of the afternoon. She runs upstairs around 4:00 pm to freshen up. She looks through her closet and chooses a beautiful navy dress that fits her good and shows off her figure. "Take that Leila!" She says into the mirror as she slips on her shoes. She heads downstairs to the back door to wait for Christian. He pulls in shortly afterwards and greets her with a kiss and a grin.

"Love that dress Baby. Is it new?" They get in the car and Taylor takes them to Escala and pulls into the underground parking space. They get out out of the car and get on the elevator going up to the penthouse. They walk in and Christian goes in the kitchen and pours them both a glass of white wine. "Let's see what Leila has to say then we'll go to dinner at the Mile High Club." The house phone rings with the doorman downstairs announcing a visitor to the penthouse. "She's on her way." He puts his glass down and goes to Ana. "No matter what she says, I love you very much. Please remember that." He kisses her softly on the lips. The elevator dings her arrival and Sawyer escorts her into the apartment. Christian and Ana stand together as one. "Leila, come in and have a seat." He says wanting to get this over with.

"Hello Christian. It's good to see you. Thank you for taking time to meet with me. I wanted to talk to you before I went back to New York." She says unnecessarily.

"What do you want Leila? You're already frightened my fiancé. I'm not sure I want to talk to you after that."

"Sorry about that." She says looking at Ana. "I just couldn't help myself. I saw you two on TMZ all happy and in love that I had to see for myself the woman who captured your heart." She looks at Christian. "I tried but could never succeed. I even tried to trap you by becoming pregnant but I lost the baby soon after I got to New York. The doctor said that happens sometimes for no apparent reason. But whatever the reason, I mourned the loss of our child for months. I thought I would at least have a piece of you to remember you by. I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have tried to trap you and several months of therapy have made me realize that. I met my fiancé Trevor when I was taking physical therapy after I was hurt. I want to start a new life with him. He said I needed to tell you what happened and to let you go. After I met him, I realized that you and I weren't in a real relationship; that was all in my mind. I want to start fresh with him, we're getting married next month." She stands. "Sorry for the trouble and the drama today. I will let myself out." She runs to the elevator.

"Thank you Leila. I hope you are happy with Trevor. You deserve to be happy. I'm sorry you lost the baby." Christian watches her go, still in shock over what she just said. Ana hugs him close to her.

"I'm proud of you for hearing her out and letting her tell you her story. I think you needed to hear it as much as she needed to tell it." She stands up and holds out her hand. "I think you and I have a date at the Mile High Club."


	23. Chapter 23

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 23

The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

LPOV

 _That was too easy_. She thinks as she leaves the penthouse apartment and gets on the elevator. She leaves the building and gets in her rental car. She switches her phone on and calls Trevor. "Hey Babe. How are things going?"

"Great so far. Are you headed back?"

"Yes, on my way. I'll see you soon." She hangs up and drives to the motel on the edge of town close to the airport. She parks and lets herself in the motel room and Trevor has the bags ready so they load the car and head towards the airport.

They get on the interstate and Leila relaxes in her seat. _So close_. She thinks. _Almost done with this part_ _of my life. Can't wait to get out of the states_. She's going to Paris, France to continue her Art studies. She received an Art fellowship there. Leila reaches behind the seat to get something out of her bag.

"What the HELL!" Trevor yells, swerving to avoid a car driving the wrong way down the interstate. BAM! They hit another car that was in their blind spot. Their car shoots off the road and down the embankment landing upside down after several rolls. The car going the wrong way hits another car head on causing a major pile up on the interstate.

GPOV

Grace Trevellan Grey's phone beeped with a message from the hospital. **ALL HANDS ON DECK, MAJOR** **ACCIDENT ON INTERSTATE**. She texts back: On my way. She jumps up from the sofa where she was reading a book and runs into Carrick's study. He's working out of his home office today. "Have to go in to work. Major accident on the interstate. Don't know when I'll be back." She kisses him on the lips. "Love you!"

"Okay dear. Drive safe. Call me later. Love you too!" Says Carrick as he watches her leave.

Grace drives into the hospital parking lot and jumps out of her car. There are already three ambulances there and she immediately goes to the ER to see what she can to do to help. The nurse working triage approaches her with a clipboard. "Dr. Trevellan, there is a small child in exam room two. Could you please look in on him? His parents were killed on impact. Child Protection Services will be here soon. He has a few scrapes and bruises, nothing major. His car seat saved his life."

"Okay, I'll start there then." She says as she walks into the exam room. She sees a small boy about 18 months old sitting on the lap of one of the student nurses sucking on his pacifier. He has tears in his eyes and she's trying to console him.

"Mama, Mama." He says dropping his pacifier. He keeps looking towards the door for his mother. The student nurse shifts him on her lap.

"Dr. Trevellan, glad you're here. He's scared and he has a cut on his hand that needs to be cleaned. His name is Teddy, it's on a tag in his diaper bag."

Grace walks over to the scared little boy. She crouches down to his level and smiles at him. "Would you like to hear your heartbeat Teddy?" She asks kindly. He nods his head yes. "Okay, I am going to listen then you get a turn." He sits still on the nurse's lap as Dr. Grace exams him then lets him hold the stethoscope. He listens intently. He's a beautiful little boy, dark curly red hair. He reminds her of somebody. She cleans his cuts and puts a Band-Aid on his owies and sees the Hospital Administrator standing outside the door. She washes her hands and walks out.

"Dr. Trevellan, could I speak to you in private?" Asks Dr. Shaw.

"Of course." She says as she follows him down the hall to an empty exam room. He shuts the door and turns to her.

"Do you know who that child is that you just examined?" He questions. She wrinkles her forehead and gets a funny feeling.

"No, but he looks familiar. I don't think he is a regular patient of mine, if that's what you're asking."

"His mother is Leila Williams. Does that name ring a bell with you?" He questions her further. Grace is starting to panic. "The child's name is Theodore. His birth certificate was in her purse along with her passport. She was on her way to the airport, leaving the country."

"No, just tell me what you know James." She says impatiently.

"The child's father is Christian Grey."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! I'll try to update more later. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 24

The Reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

A/N: The last chapter received a lot of hate mail! Remember that this is a twist on the story of Ana and Christian. There will be twists.

Grace stands there in shock as she takes in what her boss just told her. She can't wrap her head around it. She had never even seen Christian with a woman before he started dating Ana. "I'll call my son and have him come down here." She says finally. "Let's keep this news to ourselves. We don't need a media circus here to add to the chaos."

Her boss looks affronted. "Discretion is my middle name Grace. That would violate several laws as well." He stalks off, clearly offended. She whips out her phone and calls Christian. It goes to voicemail: Christian call me ASAP. It's an emergency. She sends a text to him as well: CALL ME NOW! 911. She texts her husband Carrick as well: You need to come to the hospital emergency room right away. He texts back: Is one of the children hurt? She replies: No not exactly. Just come right away. Carrick: Okay, see you soon. Her phone vibrates with a call.

"Mother, what is wrong? You never say 911!" Exclaims Christian over the phone. "Is it Mia? Or dad or Elliott?" He's getting really agitated now. "Grandpa Theo?"

Grace takes a deep breath. "Do you know a Leila Williams?" She asks as calmly as she can. There's a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I do. What happened mother? Is she at the hospital?" Christian asks.

"She's here along with some other people who were involved in a major car accident on the interstate by the airport." Grace finally says. "You need to come down here right now, it's urgent."

"Okay, I am not involved with her anymore mother, I don't know why she would want me there." Christian says slowly. He signals to Ana to get up and they leave the Mile High Club. Taylor takes them to the hospital where they meet up with his mother. She takes them to an exam room and they see a small child asleep on the bed.

"That is Leila's son. She was killed today in the accident. He was banged up but will be fine. She had his birth certificate in her purse, along with her passport. She was leaving the country with him. His birth certificate names you as his father." His mother finally says. Christian turns white, and has to sit down and put his head between his legs. When the sensation finally goes away he turns to his mom.

"She told me today before she left that she lost my child and was sorry that she never told me. I didn't know she was leaving the country." He says with shaking hands. "I want a paternity test done right away mom. I have to have proof. Do you know how old he is?" He asks.

Ana is sitting there quietly listening and rubbing Christian's arms. She can tell he is shaken up. "Why would she lie to you about losing the baby when he was fine all along?" She wonders out loud.

"I guess she decided that I didn't want her so she would take him and leave the country and start a new life with him." Said Christian. He grabs onto Ana's hand. "I feel bad for him but I won't make any decisions until a paternity test is done. I don't want you to leave me Ana, I didn't know he existed. Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Christian. I know you were fooled by her just like everyone else."

Grace comes out of the room and sits down beside Christian. "There's been a new development." She takes his hand. "We need to get your brother Elliott down here right now." She says as she takes out her phone and texts him: Come to the hospital ER immediately. He texts back right away: What happened? Did someone get in an accident? She texts back: I will tell you when you get here. He texts back: Okay, on my way. She puts her phone down and looks Christian in the eye. "How well did you know Leila? Was she a party girl?"

He stammers. "Umm, I was in a relationship with her for a while but we broke things off two years ago and she moved to New York. Why?"

"Let's wait for Elliott. He will be here soon." Said Grace calmly. Ten minutes later Elliott comes running in out of breath.

"What's the emergency? Is it Mia?" He said when he saw his mom and brother sitting together.

"No, your sister is fine. You however might not be when I tell you what I am going to tell you." Said Grace. "Sit down son. Remember how I told you that you have a rare blood type?"

"Yes, AB-. What does that have to do with anything?" Elliott asks.

"There was a small boy brought in today with AB- blood, just like you. Do you know that only 1% of the Caucasian population has that blood type? And it is a big coincidence that there are two people here in Seattle with the same type? His mother was Leila Williams, small brown haired girl about 25 years old. Ring any bells? Did you maybe hook up with her in a club for a one night stand?" she asks gently. "She had his birth certificate in her purse, she named your brother as the father. But, I think YOU are the father not Christian."

Elliott sits down hard on the bench. He faints and falls off the bench and hits his head. He wakes up to see his father, brother and mother standing around him. "Oh Shit!" He says.


	25. Chapter 25

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 25

Who's your Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Two Weeks Later:

Elliot, Christian, Ana and Mr. and Dr. Grey gather in Christian's lawyer's office for the results of the paternity test. Christian didn't want anyone to see them at the hospital so they agreed to meet at the lawyer's office instead. Dr. Shaw the Hospital Administrator was going to meet them there to disclose the results of the paternity test. He comes in and shuts the door and walks over to the table and sits down.

He clears his throat then opens the sealed envelope. "The father of Theodore Edward Williams is not one of the Grey brothers. The father remains unknown at this time. The DNA of Trevor Anderson was also tested and he is not the father either. The child will be placed with Miss Williams' sister Amanda Williams Morton who is in the process of adopting him. Thank you all for coming. That will be all." He says then folds the paper and places it back in the envelope and gets up and nods to Grace Grey. "See you at work Dr. Trevellan." Then he leaves the room.

Elliott lays his head down on the table. "I am done with random hook ups! I dodged a bullet today."

Carrick clears his throat. "Let this be a lesson for you Elliott. I don't want to ever do this again. I think I aged 10 years in two weeks. Keep it in your pants until you find a girl to love, like your brother Christian."

Ana turns red at that statement. She looks everywhere except at Carrick. Christian squirms beside her. She places her hand on his leg and pats him gently. He looks at her and she nods her head. "I guess this is as good a time as any; Ana and I set a date for our wedding. It will be on New Year's Eve at the Mile High Club. Family and friends only, small and intimate. Elliott will be my best man and Andrea will be Ana's maid of Honor. Mia will act as our wedding planner. Mom and Dad all you will have to do is show up!"

Grace jumps up and comes around and hugs Christian then Ana. "Oh, I'm so excited. We'll host the rehearsal dinner at our house Christian. Let us do that for you!" She exclaims.

"Okay, but no more. We want to do this ourselves." Christian looks at her meaningfully. Elliott comes over and hugs Ana. Christian growls at him. "I'd say find your own girl El, but you need to keep it in your pants for a while! Dad's orders!" Christian laughs. "We decided after Leila died that anything can happen to anyone at any time so we thought we would start our life together now rather than later. We want as many good years together as we can get."

Ana is full out blushing now. "I am so excited to be planning my wedding." She tells Grace softly. "I would love it if you would go dress shopping with me."

Grace hugs her softly and rubs down her back. "I would love to help you find your wedding dress." She says as she wipes silent tears from her eyes with one hand. "Let's plan a trip to New York. I bet that fiancé of yours will let us fly in his jet."

"Maybe we can have a girl's weekend and invite Mia, Andrea and Kate. Hopefully, that will soften the blow of her not being my maid of honor. Andrea and I have so much more in common and she was the one who introduced me to Christian." Ana says thinking out loud. Grace squeals a lot like Mia.

"Oh, that is a great idea. I haven't been to New York for a weekend in forever!"

Christian and Ana leave the lawyer's office and Taylor is waiting to escort them out of the office building. They exit the building and get in the car where Sawyer is waiting. Christian and Ana get settled in the back and Ana turns to Christian. "Were you a little worried that you would be named the father of Leila's baby?" She asked curiously. Christian grabs his hair and sighs really big.

"No because I got my planner out and the time frame she would have conceived, I wasn't even in the country. I was gone to China for nearly a month working on a big deal and she never went anywhere with me. I guess the saying: While the cat's away, the mice will play was her motto. I feel duped that she ran around on me; we had a contract stating she was to be monogamous. I was, even though I didn't love her. I'm lucky she didn't give me an STD." He says rather embarrassed. "I got tested after each contract was terminated, thank God! She lied to me about so many things. I felt bad for hurting her and was glad she left when she did. Thinking back, I think she had to find a way to leave without me checking on her. I had someone do covert security on her, I still don't know how she covered up her pregnancy." He sits back in the seat.

Ana grabs his hand. "Well, I'm glad that you and I can put that in the past and move on to our future. Please promise me that no one else will come forward like that!" She says earnestly, looking into his clear grey eyes. "I would love any child of yours, whether I was the mother or not, but I want us to have our own family someday." She kisses him softly on the lips. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I had Welch do thorough checks on the other girls I contracted with and no one has any children." He said kissing her on the neck. "The only children I will father will be yours, Mrs. Soon to be Grey."

A/N: That will be all the drama for this story. The rest will be the trip to New York for The Dress and then the wedding. I am going to wrap up this story in the next four or five chapters. Thank you all for reading and all the reviews, even the not so good ones!


	26. Chapter 26

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 26

What happens in New York, Stays in New York!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Ana, Grace, Mia, Andrea and Kate along with Sawyer and Prescott; plus two more bodyguards that would meet them in New York; were on board the GEH jet headed to New York for a weekend of shopping, a spa day and a night on the town; not particularly in that order. The girls were staying at Christian's New York City apartment and couldn't wait for the weekend to start. The flight attendant Natalia had served champagne to everyone but the bodyguards and the girls were toasting Ana and Christian's engagement and impending wedding.

Mia was so excited she could hardly contain herself and Grace had to constantly frown at her trying to reign her in. Ana finally took pity on Grace. "It's okay Grace. I know that Mia is trying to hold everything in, I told her she could let her hair down once we got on the plane. I'm surprised she lasted this long!" Ana said laughing. She drank the rest of her champagne and asked for more. They had a long flight ahead and she wanted everyone to be relaxed and ready for a fun weekend when they got there. The girls planned out their shopping first; after all they were going to find Ana's wedding dress and Andrea's bridesmaid dress and hopefully a mother of the groom dress for Grace. Mia and Kate said they would look at dresses but would probably get something in Seattle so as not to take the focus off of Ana.

The plane touched down at La Guardia airport and the girls departed. Sawyer whisked them into a waiting SUV and off they went to Christian's Manhattan apartment. Christian's housekeeper had a light dinner waiting for the ladies which they ate in a hurry. They wanted to go clubbing and couldn't wait to get started. They girls talked Grace into going with them and so they are sitting in the VIP section of one of Christian's New York City clubs taking shots.

Mia screamed, "I love this song! Ana dance with me!" She jumps up from the booth and grabs Ana and they start dancing to a Britney Spears song. Sawyer moves closer to Ana, clearly not comfortable with her dancing. He's talking on his cell phone and taps Ana on the shoulder. "Miss Steele," He interrupts.

"What is it Sawyer?" She doesn't stop dancing.

"Mr. Grey is on the phone for you." He says looking everywhere but at Ana.

"Busted!" Mia giggles. "My brother is checking to make sure you don't dance with any men!" She giggles at Ana. "Tell him you can dance with whom, whom, ah whomever you want to!" She is getting very drunk and giggly.

"Hello?" Ana takes the phone from Sawyer.

"Hi Baby. Just checking on my fiancé. Are you having a fun time?" He's trying to be sly about it.

"Hey Baby, yes I am. I am dancing with Mia. We're doing shots!" Said Ana excitedly. "Don't worry, Sawyer and Prescott and the other two suits you hired won't let any men near me tonight!" She says laughing and dancing at the same time. "Wish you were here though. I would love to dance with you right now!" She's giggling at Mia now. She's shaking her booty. "Your sister is a hoot! We'll have to go dancing with her when I get back to Seattle. Got to go Baby. Love you!" She hands the phone back to Sawyer. Mia goes back to the booth where her mom is sitting.

"Mom, come on. Dance with us!" Grace shakes her head.

"No Mia, I'm too old." She says not moving.

"No, you're one hot mama. Come on." She coaxes Grace to get up and dance with her and Ana. The three women start dancing together to a Justin Bieber song. "If you could be my boyfriend!" Mia sings. She looks over to the next booth and sees Justin Bieber sitting there with a group. He had been watching Mia dance for a while and gets up to go ask her to dance. Sawyer steps in front of him.

"It's cool man." He says eyeing Mia. "I just wanted to ask the lady to dance." Mia sees him and dances over.

"It's okay Sawyer." She says excitedly. "I would love to dance with you. I was just singing along with one of your songs."

"I know, I saw you. In fact, I have been watching you dance for a while. You're quite the dancer." He says as they dance together. Mia is trying very hard to keep her cool. I mean, GOD, she's dancing with Justin Bieber! "I noticed your bodyguards, are you a princess or something?" Mia giggles.

"Does that line work on all the girls?" She asked laughing.

"Not usually, no." He says grinning back at her.

"I'm from Seattle. Mia Grey." She says.

"I'm from Atlanta by way of Canada. Justin Bieber." He says.

"Nice to meet you." She says. "My brother owns this club. Do you come here often?"

"Only when I'm in New York. Do you come here often?" It's his turn to ask.

"No, we're here for a girls' weekend. My brother's fiancé is shopping for her wedding dress tomorrow." His eyes widen.

"Your brother must be Christian Grey. I saw you on TMZ!" He's laughing. "I check their website frequently to see if someone has uploaded videos of me."

"You'll have to check tomorrow!" Mia smiles at him. "Do you want to get a drink?" She says. "I'm getting thirsty from all this dancing!" They go back to their booth where Ana and Grace are sitting. "Mom, Ana, this is Justin. Justin, my mom Grace and my soon to be sister in law Ana."

A/N: Next up: Wedding dress shopping.


	27. Chapter 27

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 27

Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

That next day, the slightly hung over ladies piled into the back of the SUV to go dress shopping. Grace called in a favor to one of her old college roommates and they had an appointment at an exclusive wedding shop. Ana was a little nervous, she had brought along some sketches of what she liked and knew what she didn't like. She had decided to get a formal dress to wear to the wedding rehearsal the night before and also her wedding dress. She found a Pamella Roland blush pink flutter sleeve dress with a deep v neck with a ruched waist and a flowy fully skirt in satin when she was surfing the 'net and hoped she could find something similar for the rehearsal dinner.

Mia kept up a constant chatter the whole drive over to the boutique. She wasn't fazed by the glares she kept getting from her mother or the other ladies. Andrea and Kate both were unusually quiet wearing dark sunglasses. Kate would occasionally groan and hold her head if she moved too quickly. Mia squealed when her phone dinged an alert. "Ahhh!" She screamed and started jumping up and down in the car. "I put an alert on my phone for Justin Bieber last night. There's a picture of the two of us dancing!" She screams again. "OMG, I have to put that picture as my wallpaper on my phone." She tosses her phone at Ana. "Look, Ana. I look hot! Kate, I'm glad you talked me into wearing that dress!"

Grace clears her throat. "Mia tone it down, it's too early in the morning. Wait until after lunch at least!" They all got a little carried away at the club last night, dancing and drinking. It's a small miracle that they didn't wind up on the TMZ website. Sawyer had to step into a lot of shots last night trying to avoid Ana getting her picture taken. He was up front thinking that he was going to demand time and a half for this weekend!

The car pulls up to the front of the store and the ladies exit. Sawyer turns to Ana. "Miss Steele, we will secure the building then wait outside for you. I will come in with you until the building is secured." He tells her with a pained expression. He knows not to let her out of his sight.

"Good Morning Ladies, I am Paulette, I will be your hostess today. Mrs. Brown-Smith is waiting for you in the salon. Please follow me." She ushers the ladies and Sawyer to the back of the building where Mrs. Brown-Smith is waiting.

A tall blonde elegantly dressed lady steps forward to greet Grace. "Good to see you Dr. Trevellan." She gives her an air kiss to her cheek. Grace turns to Ana.

"This is the bride to be, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Charlotte Brown-Smith." Ana takes her hand in hers and nods politely. Her shyness has kicked in so she smiles but can't find her voice. Grace notices and takes Ana's hand. "Ana, do you want to show Charlotte your sketches?" She asks Ana kindly, hoping it will ease her shyness.

"Yes, they are right here." Ana says taking a deep breath as she turns away to get them out of her purse. _This is it, she thinks. I'm going to find my wedding dress today_. Her hand starts to shake a little. Andrea comes over and puts her arm around Ana.

"Deep breaths, everything will be okay." She whispers to her. "Think happy thoughts. You get to pick out your wedding dress today. I'm so happy that I can help you with that." She wipes the tears from Ana's face. "I won't let you get too overwhelmed." The assistant sees the tears and signals the sales girl to bring Ana something to drink.

"A lot of brides get nervous. You're not the first one to cry, it will be fine. You'll see." Says Charlotte as Ana hands her the sketches. They sit down on the small sofa and Ana relaxes as Charlotte looks at her designs. "These are really good Ana. Grace told me you own a bookstore, she didn't say you designed dresses too! These give me an idea of what you like; modest, demure, vintage inspired."

Ana shows Charlotte her ring. "My fiancé had my ring designed in a vintage style. I want my dress to go with it." Charlotte looks at Ana's ring.

"I think I have something that you'll like. Please relax while I gather some dresses for you to view then we will pick out four or five to try on." Charlotte pops up off the sofa and runs out of the room and her two assistants are hot on her heels. Paulette steps up and offers the other ladies drinks while they wait.

Grace slides in the seat next to Ana. "Oh dear girl. I didn't think how overwhelming this might be for you. I know you don't like to be the center of attention." Grace gathers Ana in a soft hug and signals Andrea over to them. "You be sure and speak up if you don't like something. We want you to get your dream dress, don't settle for anything less." Andrea sits down on the other side of Ana and holds her hand.

"I will be fine. I just wish my mom was with me, it's a mother daughter moment!" Ana confesses tearfully. Grace glares at Sawyer who is still in the building. He comes over to Ana.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey would like you to call him." He says not looking at Grace or Andrea. Ana fishes her phone out of her purse and calls Christian. He answers on the first ring.

"Hi Baby. Are you okay? Sawyer said you were crying. You're not calling off the wedding are you?" Christian says in a rush.

"Hello Christian. No, I'm just succumbing to bridal nerves. I didn't know this would be so overwhelming, but I am fine. Don't worry!" She says wiping her face and frowns at Sawyer. "You don't have to have Sawyer spy on me, I'm capable of being on my own for one weekend."

"I know you are baby, I just can't stand for you to cry. Especially when I'm not there to hold you." He says softly. "I miss you so much Ana. I'm glad you're there having a good time though. I can't wait to see what you picked out, Miss Steele!"

"Well, you'll have to wait until our wedding day, Mr. Grey." She teases. "I'm glad you called, I love you." She says softly. "I'm feeling better now. I can get through this. I'll call you later."

"Okay Baby. I love you too! Talk to you soon." He hangs up.

Ana puts her phone away as Charlotte wheels in a garment rack full of dresses in bags. Paulette ushers Ana into the dressing room to change into a satin slip that will be worn under the dresses. She comes out of the dressing room to see five beautiful dresses hung around the room on display hooks. Charlotte sees her face and takes two away immediately. Ana tries on the three remaining dresses and finds The One.

Grace is crying and so is Kate. "Oh Ana, you will make a beautiful bride." Kate says tearfully hugging her friend. "I can't believe you are getting married!" Charlotte walks around Ana appraising the dress.

"Just a few alterations, that dress looks like it was made just for you." She writes something in her notebook and tells her assistant to get the bridesmaids dresses ready for viewing. "I think a simple style to compliment the brides dress, not too fussy or frilly." They find a beautiful vintage inspired style dress for Andrea also. The store has shoes and underthings all in one place so they can see how everything looks together.

Grace takes a deep breath and smiles when they exit the store. "Lunch then I think we all need to relax at the spa this afternoon. Don't you all agree?" Everyone agrees that is a lovely idea and they spend the next few hours unwinding after the stress of wedding dress shopping.

They get back to the apartment to a surprise: Christian, Carrick and Elliott are waiting for them.


	28. Chapter 28

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 28

Saturday Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it. An even bigger thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

After the shock of seeing Christian standing there, Ana flung herself at him and kissed him soundly on the lips, wrapping herself around him. "Hi Baby." She said breathlessly forgetting the room full of people. "I'm so glad you're here, I was feeling a little out of my depth. Thanks for rescuing me." Christian can't wipe the smile off his face.

"I couldn't stand your tears Baby." He says softly, still holding her close. "I hope you don't mind us crashing your party." He's sitting on the sofa with Ana on his lap. Everyone else is standing there with their mouths open, not used to seeing Christian's public displays of affection. "Dinner out tonight then early to bed. Brunch tomorrow then we're going to spend a family day at the football game. How does that sound?" He asks as he adjusts Ana on his lap, sitting back into the sofa.

"We were just going to do some more shopping, but you know how much I hate shopping. I would rather spend the day with you. I can't speak for anyone else though." She says snuggling against Christian. "You smell so good. I missed you so much." He just smiles.

Carrick finally finds his voice. "I can't wait to see the game tomorrow. I think it will be a good match up. I hope Eli Manning is on tomorrow." He says warming up to the subject. Grace smiles indulgently. They all come in and sit around the living room, chatting and relaxing.

After an hour or so of relaxing, Christian looks at Ana and then at his guests. "Ana and I are going to get ready for dinner. Let's meet back here in an hour to go to dinner." Everyone gets up and wanders off to their rooms to get ready. Christian picks up Ana and carries her off to the master suite and shuts the door. He carries her over to the bed and sits her down gently. "Are you okay Ana? No second thoughts about the wedding? Do you still want to marry me?" He asks her anxiously. She pulls him down onto the bed with her and they lay there facing each other.

"I am sure about marrying you. But I am a simple girl. All the attention focused on me gives me anxiety. I want my wedding day to be perfect but the shopping and the planning are nerve wracking. It will be worth it though to be your wife. Last night was a lot to take. Mia is a lot to take. You know me: I like to party and by party I mean read books." She smiles at him as she touches his face. "Are you sure about marrying me? I would rather stay home and read than go to a charity dinner. I know you have to go to those occasionally and I will go with you, just not all the time."

"I am sure about you. I need you like I need breath to breathe. We will make it work. Together we can do anything. I just want you to be happy and if that means no more charity dinners, then so be it. I was so sick with worry when Sawyer said you were crying at the bridal boutique. I just knew you were going to cancel the wedding. That's why I jumped on the jet and came here. I had to see for myself that you were alright." Ana has tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much. You make me so happy." She reaches for him and they melt into each other. They make slow love staring into each other's eyes. Christian looks at his watch.

"It's time for a shower, sleepyhead. I'll wash your back." He carries her into the bathroom bridal style and they shower together. Ana runs around the room looking for her shoes. She looks up to see Christian standing patiently by the door with them in his hands. "Looking for these?"

"Yes, thank you. Will you finish zipping me up?" She turns around and moves her hair out of the way. He zips her up and kisses the back of her neck.

"Beautiful. You take my breath away." He hands her a box. She looks down and opens it slowly. It's a beautiful bracelet with sapphires. "To match your eyes." He says simply as he helps her fasten it on her wrist.

"Thank you, I love it." She takes his hand and they walk out of the bedroom to find the rest of the party waiting in the living room.

"Well, it's about time." Elliott grumbles as his mom shushes him. "I'm starving. Let's get this party started. Mia wants to go back to the club after dinner. She's hoping to hook up with Justin Bieber. She said she danced with him and he got her number and has been texting her all day long."

"Yea, he said he was writing a song about me and he was going to sing it to me!" Mia squeals.

"Oh brother." Said Elliot, rolling his eyes. "Maybe we can skip the club then."


	29. Chapter 29

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 29

Sunday Funday

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it and for all the reviews. I don't give permission for anyone to copy my original thoughts.

A/N: I really do appreciate your reviews. I had someone ask me what the plot of this story is; it's a story about Christian and Ana meeting and falling in love and the twists and turns of their lives. Someone said Ana has changed, we all change as we grow up; hopefully for the better. Our priorities also change as we experience life and face new challenges. Ana thought she would live her quiet life mostly alone with a few close friends because she is shy and quiet, a homebody. Meeting Christian has changed that for her but her old fears and anxieties of being the center of attention have come back to haunt her. The conclusion of this story will be them coming together as husband and wife. I hope that answers a few questions for my readers.

After a nice dinner, the group broke up; Christian and Ana went back to the apartment, Mr. and Mrs. Grey met some old college friends for after dinner drinks and Elliott took the girls out clubbing, much to Mia's delight. Elliott can't say no to Mia either!

Ana had a splitting headache so they decided to retire to bed; Christian worked on his laptop as Ana lay sleeping. Andrea had come back earlier since Christian kept texting her about the latest project he was working on. He had to go back to Seattle tomorrow after the game and wanted to be ready for his endless day of meetings on Monday.

The next morning, the group had brunch that Christian's housekeeper had catered in from a hotel famous for their Sunday brunches. Then everyone piled into the waiting SUV's to head to the stadium. NY Giants vs. Philadelphia Eagles 1:00 pm kick off. Christian had Taylor rent a VIP box at the stadium so everyone could watch the game in comfort. Mia kept texting someone. She turns bright red. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Justin to watch the game with us. He's on his way up." Elliott rubs his hands together.

"This should be interesting." He says with glee. "We get to torture Mia's date!"

Sawyer sticks his head in the room. "Miss Grey's date is here." Taylor nods his head for him to let him in.

Justin Bieber walks in the room and Mia walks confidently over to him, taking his hand and leading him in the room. "Justin, please meet the rest of my family." He shakes hands with Carrick and Elliott and then turns to Christian.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I heard you speak at a conference on Entrepreneurship in Atlanta. Would it be possible to set up a meeting with you to discuss business? I need some advice on investing my money. My mother told me not to buy another Maserati!" He jokes.

"That's pretty good advice. Sure, I'll meet with you." Says Christian. "I mentor several young entrepreneurs already. I would be happy to help you." Christian hands him his business card. "Call my assistant to set up an appointment."

"Great, I'll do that." He says taking his card and putting it in his wallet. "Will you be staying in New York this week?"

"No, we're heading back to Seattle after the game tonight. But I can do teleconferencing anytime next month."

"Okay that will work." He turns to Mia and puts his arm around her. As they walk away he says, "Do you want to hear another verse of your song?"

She claps her hands excitedly. "Yes!"

When I looked over at you,

Dancing to my song,

Singing the lyrics all wrong,

I thought you had to be a princess,

Because you looked like royalty in that red dress,

And when you threw your head back,

Laughing at me; no less,

I hoped you'd dance with me all night long,

Singing my songs even if the words were all wrong.

Christian turns to Ana as they walk away, "What does he do that he needs investment advice from me?"

Ana throws her head back and laughs.

A/N: Back to Seattle and wedding planning next! That's all the JB I can stand, no more I promise!


	30. Chapter 30

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 30

Before the Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it and for all the reviews. I don't give permission for anyone to copy my original thoughts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I just wasn't feeling it. Hope you like this chapter!

The pleasure of your company is requested

At the wedding of

Anastasia Rose Steele

To

Christian Trevellan-Grey

New Year's Eve December 31, 2016

Eight O'clock P.M.

The Mile High Club

Seattle Washington

Reception to follow

Formal Dress

Omission of gifts requested

Please RSVP 505-555-1256

The invitations had been hand crafted on vintage card stock and hand delivered to the one hundred seventy five honored guests. The wedding dress had been safely delivered to the bride by the designer herself and everything else was set. The Mile High Club had been closed for the week of the wedding so workers could ready the place for the society wedding of the year.

The restaurant had been transformed: the first dining room was where the ceremony would take place. The arched niches in the walls were filled with clear glass vases that were filled with branches and there were up lights shining on the branches for mood lighting. The wedding ceremony would be held in front of the arched doorway leading into the next room where the wedding reception would take place. The lights would be dimmed and classical music would play as the guests were seated.

Christian and Ana opted for traditional wedding vows and a minister to perform the ceremony. They made the trip to the courthouse together to apply for their marriage license. Someone had leaked the wedding date to the press so they didn't feel that sneaking in the courthouse would stop anyone from a photo op, so they walked in the front doors holding hands as their security team escorted them inside the building. After getting their marriage license, the couple met their families for brunch to celebrate.

(See video on TMZ.)

Christian had a few surprises for Ana: 1. He had hired Michael Buble to sing at their wedding reception. 2. Fireworks were going to be set off at midnight from the roof top of the Mile High Club. 3. They were going to stay in Ana's apartment while their home on the Sound was being built. (She loved her apartment and it was a lot cozier than his, he didn't really care as long as he was with the love of his life.)

Ana had a few surprises for Christian as well: 1. she was going to read a poem she had written about him at the reception. 2. She had written a book about their love story and it was going to be published. 3. She had boudoir photos taken as a wedding present.

All in all, they were both ready for the ceremony. The morning of the wedding, Ana was woken up early; Christian had stayed in his own apartment after having a night of pool and brandy with Elliott after the wedding rehearsal. Mia who had stayed with Ana in the guest room, rushes in to Ana's bedroom and jumps on the bed. "Here comes the bride, here comes the bride!" Mia squeals. "Coffee and tea are ready in the kitchen. Let's get up, up, up."

Ana burrows down under the covers but Mia just laughs as she jerks them off of her. "No sleeping in on your wedding day! Franco will be here in an hour with his team to get us ready!" Mia can't contain herself. "I am so excited! I never thought I would see the day that Christian would be getting married!" She sits down beside Ana on the bed. "Seriously Ana, you have made him so happy, Thank you." She hugs her soon to be sister in law as she wipes tears from her eyes. "Don't break his heart okay? It would kill him." She smiles. "Happy thoughts for a happy day! I made you some pancakes Bride to be!"

The girls get up and go in the kitchen and eat pancakes and drink coffee and tea. "Thank you Mia." Ana says earnestly giving her a soft hug. "In case I forget to tell you later, I couldn't have done all this without you." Mia smiles her megawatt smile and jumps up to answer the knock on the door.

Franco and his team of hairstylists and makeup artists arrive and take over the apartment. The bride has the master bedroom and bath and the other ladies have the rest of the apartment. Grace comes in at noon with Gail who has prepared a light lunch. She hugs Ana. "How are you holding up darling girl?"

"Good, so far." Ana says smiling. "I am nervous but in a good way. I can't believe I am getting married tonight. It feels like a dream."

A few hours later, Franco pronounces her 'Beautiful' and says, "My work here is done" and flounces out of the apartment with his entourage. Christian had arranged a Caribbean cruise for him and his workers for part of their payment.

The dress is presented and ohhed and ahhed over and Andrea and Mia help Ana get dressed. Grace weeps quietly into her hanky. Andrea gets dressed in her burgundy long Ball gown with beading on the bodice, sleeveless round neckline styled dress and Mia takes pictures of the two girls hugging. "I don't want to see that picture on Facebook Mia until after the wedding!" Ana says gently. "You know your brother would freak out if there were pictures on the internet before the wedding."

"I know, I know. I have already been warned that my credit card would be taken away if I pulled any stunts tonight. I am on my best behavior, I pinky swear!"

Sawyer knocks on the bedroom door. "Miss Steele, your father is on his way up to get you. It's almost time to leave."

"Okay, thank you Sawyer. We've almost ready." Ana takes a deep breath and pulls on her long white gloves that go past her elbow. She hugs Grace. "Thank you Grace for being here this afternoon. I am glad you came." Grace hands her a box.

"This is from Christian. He wanted you to wear it tonight." Ana opens it and it is a beautiful diamond bracelet that will fit over her gloves.

"We will be in the living room waiting for the limos to come pick us up. We'll give you a moment of privacy with your dad." She hugs Ana gently. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. My son will be speechless."

Ray walks in as the ladies leave the room and can't believe his eyes. "Annie, you are breathtaking. My baby girl is a woman! When did that happen?" He wipes his eyes. "I still know how to make people disappear if he ever hurts you!" He says.

"Daddy! I told you, that's not necessary. I am marrying him because he makes me happy and he loves me as much as I love him."

"I know baby girl. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Otherwise I don't think I could give you away." He touches her dress. "Your mother would be so happy, I wish she was here." He says sadly. He takes another look at her dress: it's a white dress in a ball gown style made from satin with tulle overlay. It's an off the shoulders style with covered buttons down the left side that will prove challenging for the groom. "Are you ready Annie? It's time to get this show on the road!" He smiles at his daughter. "I am so proud of you. You are everything I dreamed you'd be." Ana grabs her phone off her dresser.

"Come here old man, we need a selfie!" She says as she hugs him close and snaps a picture of the two of them. "Thank you daddy, for everything. I hope one day if I ever get to become a parent, that I will be as good of one as you have been to me." He kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Let's not keep your groom waiting!" He says as tears roll down his cheek. They exit the bedroom and Sawyer and the rest of her security team are in place waiting to escort them to the Mile High Club. They get in on of the waiting limos downstairs and drive across town.


	31. Chapter 31

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 31

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it and for all the reviews. I don't give permission for anyone to copy my original thoughts.

The limos holding the wedding party arrive at the Mile High Club. There are paparazzi everywhere. Taylor and his security team are holding back the photographers who are trying to get a picture of Ana in her wedding dress. Sawyer steps out and gets the team in place to let Ana and Ray out of the limo. Ray gets out first, then helps Ana out. She is covered in a deep burgundy cloak like red riding hood so no one can see her. They walk into the building amidst lots of screams and flashes. After everyone gets inside the building, they head to the elevators. Ana and Ray wait until everyone else has gone up.

"It's not too late to back out Annie." Ray says seriously. "You're shaking all over. Are you going to be able to do this?" He asks her as he helps her out of her cloak.

"I wasn't expecting to be mobbed out there. I am fine now." She takes a deep breath. "Let's do this." They step on the elevator with Sawyer and go upstairs.

Classical Music can be heard as they step off the elevator into the foyer. They walk into a small room to wait for the start of the ceremony. Andrea is waiting to fluff Ana's dress. They hear the music change. "That's my cue." Says Andrea and takes a deep breath and smoothes down her dress and gets her bouquet from Mia.

Mia hugs Ana as she hands her the bridal bouquet made of burgundy roses and fall flowers. "I'll see you inside," and leaves the room.

The music changes to the wedding march and Ana takes her dad's arm and they walk out to the foyer. They walk in the open door to the restaurant and start down the center aisle. Everyone stands when they see the bride and all Ana can think is that there is a lot of people staring at her. She sees Christian waiting for her and she lets out the breath that she was holding. Ray escorts her up to Christian and the minister asks who gives this woman to be married and Ray chokes as he says he does. He takes his seat in the front after kissing his daughter softly on the cheek.

The ceremony is short and sweet and rings are exchanged and promises are made then the bride and groom kiss. Christian smiles a beautiful crooked smile at Ana. "I am so happy my wife, you are an angel. So beautiful." He kisses her again with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Ana. I won't ever forget how I feel at this moment."

The rest of the night is a blur of well-wishers hugging and kissing them and dancing to Michael Buble. Mia has her moment when the wedding cake is cut and exclaimed over. She made the six layer cake herself. She had permission to post a picture of the bride and groom cutting the cake on Facebook.

Speeches were made; Ana and everyone else cried when she read her poem to Christian. They were sufficiently embarrassed when Elliott made a drunken toast to the bride and groom. He said they should spend their wedding night working on a little niece or nephew for him.

The wedding party and the guests gathered around the wall of windows at midnight to toast the newlyweds and the New year as fireworks went off outside. Christian hugged his new bride close as they watched the fireworks. "Are you about ready to start your honeymoon Mrs. Grey?" He asked as he kissed her neck. "We can leave anytime."

"I'm ready when you are." She murmured breathlessly. "I still have a wedding gift for you."

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, I want my present."

"Well, Mr. Grey, you'll have to wait until we are alone. It's for your eyes only." She says demurely.

"Oh, now I'm intrigued. I wonder what it could be that it has to be opened in private." He says with his eyes shining.

"You'll find out soon enough. I just hope you like it." She says nervously. Mia walks up to them.

"It's time for you to make your get away. Some of the guests want to leave." She ushers them to the foyer. The guests follow. Taylor calls the elevator and Ana turns around to throw her bouquet. Surprise! Andrea catches it. Her boyfriend Drew looks dismayed. He's not ready to get married yet.

They get on the elevator in a shower of rice and well wishes. The ride down is quiet for the couple with their security team squeezed in with them. They exit the elevator and run outside towards the waiting limo. TMZ is there with a reporter. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, can we get an exclusive interview?" They don't even stop. They are ready for the honeymoon.

A/N: One more chapter and this will wrap up the story. Thank you so much for all the positive comments. I really appreciate it!


	32. Chapter 32

THE BOOKWORM AND THE BILLIONAIRE

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 32

Castles in the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I am having fun playing with them! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited it and for all the reviews. I don't give permission for anyone to copy my original thoughts.

Taylor sped off into the night taking the newlywed couple to the back entrance of the Four Seasons Seattle Hotel. They snuck upstairs to the Presidential Suite where champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries were waiting for them. Christian carried Ana over the threshold of the suite and shut the door with his foot. "Alone at last, my sweet wife." He kissed her softly on the lips. "As much as I love that dress on you and by the way, you look so beautiful, I can't wait to see what's under it." He says with a sly grin. "I know you have fancy lingerie on, I overheard Andrea ordering it from Caroline Acton."

"Let's have some champagne first." Ana says coyly, walking over to the champagne iced down in the silver bucket and pulling it out. "Patience, my husband."

"Okay, this will be interesting." He said with a smile as he took the bottle from his wife and poured some into the two waiting glasses. "I'm ready to be seduced."

Ana took a big swig of her champagne and then set the glass down. She kicked off her shoes and then started to take the pins out of her hair. Christian watched her mesmerized. She walked over to him and undid his tie and unbuttoned his vest under his jacket. She rubbed down his arms as she took his jacket off of him then his vest, tie and shirt. He was standing in front of her in just his tuxedo pants. She kissed his chest as she caressed him. "I need help getting out of this dress." She said with a shy smile as she turned to the side. "These side buttons are tricky."

"I think I know a trick or two." He said as he deftly unbuttoned her dress and slid it down her arms and then helped her step out of it. He gasped when he saw her lingerie. It was made of very fine silk and hand embroidered lace and fit her like a second skin. "If I knew you were wearing that under your dress, I would have insisted we leave right after the ceremony." He says his eyes going dark as he stared at his beautiful wife. He takes her dress and hangs it over the sofa then stalks over to her and picks her up and takes her into the bedroom.

They spend most of the night making love and drinking champagne and feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries. Ana blushed when Christian opened the last present from her, the boudoir photos. He was stunned when he opened the box and saw her posing in beautiful lingerie. One photo was of her in his favorite dress shirt wearing her glasses with her hair piled on her head and one was her in just his favorite tie sitting on his desk chair. "I am going to keep these photos in my briefcase so I can look at them anytime I want." He said kissing her softly. "Thank you, these are incredible." They fall asleep shortly before dawn and Taylor wakes them around 10:00 am to have brunch and then catch the jet for their honeymoon trip.

They landed in Scotland and toured castles there then they went to England and toured some more castles there. Christian found Ana's Pinterest page when he was cyberstalking her and saw her Castles board and decided to surprise her by taking her to all the castles in Scotland and England on there. Her favorite one was Stirling Castle where Mary Queen of Scots was crowned Queen in 1542.

He also surprised her by taking her to a Regency Ball to celebrate the 200th Anniversary of Pride and Prejudice at Chawton House, the country house of Edward Austen-Knight; Jane Austen's brother. Ana and Christian made the cover of People magazine in their Regency costumes.

"Thank you Christian, I had a wonderful time on our honeymoon. You surprised me at every turn. I loved every minute of it and will cherish it always." She said as they were lounging on the sofa in her apartment after they got back from their honeymoon. She kissed him as she put her arms around him and sighed into his chest. "It was a romance novel come to life."

The End

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this little story. I sure had fun writing it and hope to write another one sometime.


End file.
